Dragon Ball NA
by Rugai
Summary: A completely original story. Characters are new, with a few similarities to the original set series. Please enjoy In case some of you are wondering, if I don't describe any character, I felt that since you, the reader(s), would feel comfortable as the character you like the most.
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL NA

Note: Dragon Ball New Age is a completely original storyline with a new saiyan protaganist by the name of Rugai and his his friends. Yes there will be some similarities from the original series, but set in a different dimension. Thank you and please enjoy.

The planet Vegeta, nearly on the brink of destruction, is inhabited by a race of powerful and honorable warriors known as Saiyans. They believe, that achieving Super Saiyan level, can join an elite squad dedicated to protect the universe from those who do harm to it. King Harugo, and his friend Dugai, discussed the survival of the Saiyan race. "Your majesty, preperations for our children are complete."

"Dugai... I've been king for a long time, are we doing the right thing? I mean sending your son Rugai and my kids Lyc and Jeena, off to live in different planets."

"Highness, a few of the other Saiyans have heeded what the prophet said about this planet's destruction. Its inevitable that we were doomed. Our children will live out peaceful yet struggling times on different planets, out there in the sea of stars."

"You are right my friend. Where are you sending your son to?"

"A little blue planet called Terra. The inhabitants there are... unique in a way. I stayed there for a couple days after my glorious fight in planet Gyrennia. Its peaceful and it closely resembles Vegeta."

"An excellent choice. My kids will be on planet Pargonia and Argonia."

"Why those planets? I mean Argonia is fested with women and Pargonia nothing but men. What is it you're hoping to gain from sending them there?" King Harugo turned from the window, walked towards Dugai and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Its not about gain old friend. It's parenting. My father Baluku, sent me to Kulaka to get my skills not only as the next king of planet Vegeta, but to rule with honor like no one has before." King Harugo and Dugai headed out of the throne room, and towards the launching bay where Rugai, Lyc and Jeena were sleeping in the space pods. "Look at our children Dugai. They are our legacy, and will carry the Saiyan pride throughout their lives."

"Indeed Harugo." Planet Vegeta began to shake violently, destroying some of the landscape and a big chunk of the city. "Sire, we must send them now!" King Harugo pointed at one of the technicians signaling the launch. Seconds later, the three Saiyan children were sent towards their new planetary homes. Rugai woke up in time to see Planet Vegeta's explosion. Outside the pod as its being hurled towards Terra, Rugai was screaming his father's name as loud as he can.

Several months later.

Rugai fell upon planet Terra's northern snow region near a small village. Every capable body went to investigate the loud noise. The village elder was first at the newly formed crater, and saw a child crying in a sphere of unknown origin. "Hey! There's a little kid trapped in here! someone, grab some tools!" Just as the elder turned around, the pod opened up, and the cries of a child got louder. The elder got closer to him, and tried to comfort the boy. "Its ok son. You don't have to cry anymore."

"I haff to cway. My home esploded." Rugai kept crying as he looked at the elder.

"Where was your home?" Rugai pointed up, still crying. "Y...You came from space?" Rugai nodded. The elder was shocked at the answer the boy gave. What shocked him more, was the fact that when Rugai lept out of the pod, he saw a tail attached to him. "What are you son?"

"I'm a saiyan." Rugai tried hard to say his R's as best as he could. "My name is Rrrugai."

"What an interesting name you have, Rugai." moments later, almost the entire village was behind the crater looking at the elder and Rugai. As the elder turned around and walked towards his people, he spoke to him. "My name is Ryu. And you'll be staying with me from now on, in this village with everyone here. We'll teach you everything we know. You'll play with the rest of the kids, and enjoy your life with us. Does that sound good?" Rugai calmed his crying to a sniffle, looked around at the people and saw good-natured people there smiling and nodding. Rugai started to smile, then buried his head in the elder. "You'll love it here in Snowvilla."

The morning after. Rugai was the first one up and outside gazing at all the snow he'd never seen. As he bent over to touch the snow, Rugal gets pelted with three snowballs to the head, knocking him down. As Rugai got up, three children walked up to him, and helped brushed the snow off. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to knock you down."

"Yea, besides, it was Deena who threw the bigger one." Deena's face went beet red

"Shut up you guys! I...I wouldn't do that to him!" Rugai looked at Deena, and blushed a little as well. After an awkward silence, one of the boys, wearing a brown coat, broke it.

"So... Rumor has it that you came from space? How'd you get here anyways?" Rugai took Deena's hand and headed towards his space pod. "H..Hey, wait for us!" Him and the other boy, wearing a dark blue coat, chased after them.

When they arrived, Rugai touched the pod. An image projected from it, looking like an adult version of him. Rugai and others couldn't believe it. "Rugai, my son. By the time you get this message, your home planet Vegeta was destoyed by a cataclysmic effect. You and a few other Saiyans have survived. My son, you must keep the legacy going. When you hit the comming of age, all the knowledge of our race would bestowed upon you. Rugai, no matter what, you must protect what you love and cherish your friends. I love you son." The image dissappeared, Rugai and the others started to cry.

"Wow!" The boy in blue got closer "Don't worry bro, we'll take good care of you. Call me Tenchu, and my twin brother is named Tenchi." Tenchi quickly raised his head up. Before anyone could say something, an explosion echoed and smoke was seen over the horizon. "Oh crap, that doesn't look good. We must tell the elder about this."

"You three go do that, I'll take a look for myself." Rugai ran off towards the smoke. Tenchu, Tenchi and Deena's eyes went wide at the snowy dust cloud left behind. When Rugai got to the source, he hid behind some rocks and spied on men with white military outfits, white ski masks and a black fist logo on the back of their suits. _Who are these people, and what strange weapons they carry. _Rugai got closer, still staying hidden from the soldiers line of sights. As he peaked over a rock, Rugai noticed a few of the villagers held hostage, which got his Saiyan blood boil. Without thinking, Rugai charged in yelling, and took out a few of the soldiers that surrounded them.

"Rugai? How..." One of the villagers looked at him with a questionable expression.

"Please don't be mad, I'm here to help." A tall, Very muscular guy walked out of the tent, with black pants, boots and gloves, smoking a cigar.

"Who took out the soldiers of the Black Fist Organization? I, General Sergei Ironfist, shall make the one suffer greatly." Rugai took a few steps forward and and took an attack posture. "Hehehe... Hahahah! This kid took out my soldiers? Thats completly funny." Rugai quickly ran towards Ironfist and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back to the tents. Ironfist struggled to get up, only to be kicked up into the air.

Rugai jumped up, and his fist glowed with an opaque-blue light. Started a punching attack, Rugai called out his attack "SHOTGUN!" The blast hit Ironfist in his gut, neck and face. Both desended towards the ground, only Rugai landed on his feet. The captors, shocked with amazment, cheered at the defeat of Ironfist's occupation. "You guys ok?"

"Holy crap! That was amazing, how'd you do that?" The villager knelt down and held Rugai."

"It's my Saiyan blood. It felt good helping you guys." The elder Ryu, the twins and Deena showed up after also witnessing Rugai's heroic deed.

Later that night...

"What you did was not only stupid, but dangerous as well! What were you thinking Rugai?"

"Elder Ryu, I couldn't take those people being held like that by evil doers. I had to help!"

"I know. You are lucky not one of them were hurt. But taking on the Black Fist Organization is stupid. We don't want any trouble from them. They are THE most powerful army out there. You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry Elder. I wasn't thinking. Please don't punish me severely." Rugai Bowed with eyes closed. Elder Ryu, stroking his beard, came up with an ideal punishment.

"Well, I've got this friend south of here. He lives in Mt. Paos. You, THE TWINS AND DEENA, can head there and learn under him." Tenchi, Tenchu and Deena walked into elder Ryu's home. Rugai was shocked and happy that he wasn't punished. "Pack your bags. And in the morning, the villagers will send you three off." Rugai hugged the elder tight enough tot to severely hurt him.

That night, the kids slept over in Rugai's room. Tenchi was asking him all sorts of questions about what he has seen while Rugai was trying to answer as best as he can. "This is the first time we left the village. Are you scared Deena?"

"I am Tenchu. But not as much because I'm with Rugai." She lowered her head into her arms and legs.

"You love him, don't you?" Tenchu casually looked at the ceiling.

"Since that night seeing him in the elder's arms. But, I don't want to be left behind if/when he gets stronger and forgets about us." She silently cried.

"He won't, Tenchi and I will make sure on that. Besides, I don't think he's the type to forget everyone he cares about. A couple of our villagers were there, and he risked life and limb to save them. He's going to be a great person, and everyone he meets will put all his/her faith into him. We'll show our support by helping him in everyway possible." Tenchu looked at Rugai, and smiled. "Besides, something about him that already puts my trust in him." After talking, all four of them fell asleep. Rugai was haunted by the nightmare of seeing his home planet exploding and seeing his father not escaping with him.

Rugai violently woke up just before daybreak in a cold sweat. He looked to his left and saw Deena sleeping next to him. Confused at the scene, he quietly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. Afterwards, he saw elder Ryu looking out the window. "Elder Ryu? Something Wrong?"

The elder turned around. "Seeing you off after finding you in that crater couple days ago, I've grown quite attatched to you." Rugai smiled. "But the real reason why i'm sending you off, is because the Black Fist Organization are ruthless when it comes to revenge. My people have hidden your spaceship to which they won't find it. Please, keep those three safe as best as you can." Rugai nodded and gave a thumbs up. Elder Ryu hugged him tightly. "Your friends are up, and we have a send off to give." Elder Ryu exited the house and walked to the entrance to the village. As the four kids exited themselves minutes later, the rest of the village sent them off with smiles, waves, and in one instance one guy going 'woo' real loud. After half a mile traversed, Rugai looked back and had an ominous feeling like he'll never see Snowvilla again.

_**Next time on NA, the kids entered the valley and encountered a strange event that caused the twins and Deena to suddenly dissappear. Can Rugai solve the mystery of the vanishing valley? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA. Rugai Landed on Planet Terra, and made a new family. Took out a general from the Black Fist Organization with a special move of his and freed the prisoners. Now he and his friends are off to Mt. Paos to train under a martial arts master. Will they get there safely? Find out in this exciting episode of Dragon Ball NA.**_

One month later...

Tenchu took night watch during a camping session on the border of the Northern Snow Region, and the nearby valley. He heard rumors of a bustling town nearby that some of its people been dissappearing with no notice. As Tenchu was stoking the campfire, Rugai got up and stumbled behind some rocks and "relieved himself". Upon his return, Rugai picked up his canteen and took a drink out of it. "You get some sleep Tenchu. I'll take over."

"You've been taking the second half of every night shift for the past couple weeks. You should let someone else take it." Tenchu got closer to his brother.

"I've been doing some exercises to get a better grasp of what I did that day. Besides, my blood wouldn't let me stay asleep for long."

"You Saiyans are strange people. Anything that popped into your head about your race?" Tenchu sat down.

"Nothing useful that can help me." Rugai looked down, and just at that moment, something hit him. He quickly looked up and twitched his head. "Woah."

"Something popped up?" Tenchu scratched his left side. "Or did you forget to shake?"

"I thought I felt something... I can't quite explain it really. It's like the feeling of the chill down your spine, but not that tingling feeling." Rugai rubbed his temples with the back part of his palms. "This feeling is driving me nuts."

"Dude, calm down ok. I've been looking at the map i've packed, and Mt. Paos is at least another four month journey by foot. We could get there faster if we hitched a ride relatively heading in that same direction." Deena got up, then staggered behind some bushes. "There is a town in the valley. We better stock up on some supplies and maybe find someone to give us a lift."

"I do wanna learn all that I can wherever our journey takes us. I want to know whom i'm willing to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am a Saiyan afterall." Rugai looked into the stars, trying to find comfort in his words.

"There's another thing I wanna talk to you about. Maybe you should downplay your race everywhere we go. No one other than us knows what you are. I'm saying this as your friend and everyone else too. If people think we're being 'invaded by aliens', what would happen? Everyone military or otherwise will be after you and try to kill you." Tenchu stroke the fire again before closing his eyes.

Rugai jumped onto the tall rock that was behind him, turned onto his hands and did vertical pushups until first light.

Midday...

The gang arrived into the town of Mer-cante Rugai was dumbfounded by all the buildings that are around him. Deena and Tenchi went supply shopping, Tenchu on the other hand, noticed the lack of people of the town. "Be on your guard Ru, something's not right here. Can't you feel it?"

"Kinda, but at the same time, nothing's change." Rugai groans and puts his hands behind his head. "Man, I can't get this grasp on what I'm feeling!"

Tenchu rubbed Rugai's head. "Don't stress yourself out about it. Just keep an eye out for anything weird, ok?" Tenchu walked away from Rugai, and headed towards a restaraunt.

An hour passed and Rugai noticed none of his friends showed up, and even less people out on the streets. That got him worried, sat his bag down by the inn and went exploring. Upon the fourth street, he smelled weird scents comming from some vents. When Rugai got closer, he seen a few people bound and gagged on what looked like giant fisherman's hooks, and one person limping and mumbling nonsense. Rugai looked around for an entrance to the underground area, went through a couple houses and found nothing. When he leaned against an outhouse looking building, he fell through it and down a few flights of stairs. After a few minutes of wallowing in pain, Rugai got up and headed towards the greenish blue looking light. He quietly opens and carefully sneaks inside only to hear 'So far my exPERIMINTATION is nearly cOMPLETE!' Thanks to Tenchu's advice about staying low to the ground and sneaking around, Rugai was under one of the tables away from the creepy looking guy. Rugai looked around and saw that the entire town was held captive. Then he got the shock of his life, his friends were back to back with each other with what looked like tubes stuck in their arms. Without thinking, he got out from under the table, and headed towards them. "What do YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" The creeper looked at Rugai's tail. "What ARE YOU!?" Rugai turned around, and with bloodlust in his eyes, he just looked at him. "You THINK that you can INTIMIDATE ME!?" Rugai took a step closer and smashed the table he was under with one fist. "Y..You are NOTHING! You will BECOME one of MY exPERIMENTS!"

"YOU WON'T BE EXPIRIMENTING WITH ANYBODY ANYMORE, YOU SICK FREAK!" And with one leaping motion, Rugai backhanded the guy, sending him across the room and a few other tables. When he got up, he noticed with one eye, an aura of some sorts covering Rugai. "HERE'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO, YOU ARE GOING TO RELEASE EVERYONE HERE AND LEAVE THIS PLACE, OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Little did Rugai realize, his friends were awake and were watching the event being played out in front of them. Tenchi and Deena's eyes went wide, while Tenchu tried to free himself to save the others. When that failed, he just calmly watched Rugai beating the crap out of the creeper.

"G..Get away FROM ME! D...Don't come ANY CLOSER!" Rugai grabbed him and tossed the guy to a wall. As soon as he got moderately up, the creeper held up a device with a button. "Hehehe, HAHAHA! One more STEP, and I'll BLOW this PLACE up with everyone INSIDE incLUDING YOU!" Rugai stopped, raised his right hand, and fired an enery ball at the device destroying it. "You FOOL! How DARE YOU go against DR. ANTHONY!" With his foot, Dr. Anthony hit something and fell through the trap door. Rugai knew that going after him wouldn't be smart, so he calmed down and rushed towards his friends.

"Don't worry guys, I'll have you out soon." As soon as Rugai got Deena down, the lights went from normal to a redish-purple. "I think we better hurry and get everyone freed and out of here. Split up, we'll get done faster."

"Ru, we got to talk about what we witnessed." Deena had a worried look on her face.

"Later. Right now we need to free these people." The kids rushed to each civilian, yanking tubes out of them and unshackling them. The people didn't take long to wake up, and hurried towards the stairs out of the laboratory. As soon as Rugai turned around, the lights flickered incresingly fast. As he was running up the stairs, the underground laboratory gradually shake violently. Soon as everyone got out, the underground lab imploded and dissappeared.

As the kids were resting, a few of the townsfolk went up to them and was asking various questions. Before they could answer any of them, the mayor broke that crowd up and stood befor our young heroes. "So... You're the ones who saved us from that madman? If I hadn't witnessed it myself, I wouldn't believed it." The mayor lookt at Rugai's tail. "You, the one with the tail, what are you anyways? Tenchu spoke up for him without thinking.

"It's a birth defect. He's an orphin like the rest of us. We've been traveling with us for some time now." Tenchu hoped that the lie would hold up and the mayor will have a sympathetic heart.

The mayor was a bit skeptical, but seeing as those kids helped his people, he never bothered to pursue it. "Well then, you all must be tired and in need of a shower." Rugai's stomach roared extra loudly. The mayor chuckled. "And hungry too. Head to the restaraunt and the cooks there will feed you until you pass out." Rugai never wasted time and rushed towards the building. "Hehehe, he sure doesn't waste any time." As the mayor and the rest of Rugai's friends entered just ten minutes later, and saw Rugai on his eighteenth plate of food. Most of cooking staff, the mayor and his friends had their jaws dropped and eyes nearly out of their sockets. Tenchu was the first to snap out of the trance. And soon after, the rest of the group did. "Well now, someone has an appetite. And by the looks of it, you've already cleaned out almost a months supply."

"He's got a high metabolism. But from what we're seeing, its extremely high." Deena was still amazed at Rugai's consumption of food. More dishes were piling up around him. "We better eat before Rugai there cleans them out... Guys...?" Deena turned in various directions to fing her friends. She decided to sit with Rugai. "You eat like an animal. But I guess its part of your quirks that I've come to admire."

Rugai tried talking with food in his mouth, which caused Deena to have some food particles on her face.

"Swallow your food first before speaking, please." While wiping the food off her.

"I asked why you're the only one sitting here? The others are sitting by the kitchen. I don't know why though, there's still pleanty of room here." Rugai resumed his mass consumption of food.

"Maybe they wanted to talk privately, or plotting something. I don't know anymore." Deena got her plate of food and ate it. Rugai had finished eating a total of 35 plates and 46 bowls of food.

"Woah man! That was some excellent grub! Your cooks are awesome Mr. Mayor guy." In the corner, the mayor laughed a bit.

"I'll tell them that, young one. By the way, my people and I never got the names of our saviors."

"The guy with the massive appetite is Rugai. The girl next to him is Deena, my twin Tenchi and I'm Tenchu. We're headint to Mt. Paos to find us a martial arts master."

"Ah yes, Master Evelyn. Mistress of three different styles. Though I'm unsure if she is still amongst the living. If she is, she'd be over 700 years old. I can arrange a transport for you four to help cut your time by a few days."

"That would be most helpful." Said Tenchu. "But we wouldn't impose anymore than what we have to."

The mayor chuckled a bit. "Nonsense! Its the least we can do after freeing us from that mad scientist from the Black Fist Organization."

Three of the four kids nearly jumped out of their seats upon hearing the name. "B.. Black Fist Organization!?" Rugai, on the otherhand, remained calmed.

"I didn't think they were that tough. I took out one of them up north. Said his name was Ironfist or something." The mayor and the rest who were there stoped immediately, fell silent, and went nearly pale. The mayor gathered up enough courage to get up.

"Do you guys know anything about the Black Fist Organization?" The kids shaked their head in a no fashion. "To sum up, they are an army of cybernectic enhanced soldiers hell bent on cybernizing every living creature to utter perfection or destroy anyone who resists them. And you say you beat one of them Mr. Rugai?" A nod of yes was given. "Then maybe the guy you defeated wasn't that strong, or purest dumb luck ever. But given the curcumstances, I feel that getting you four to Mt. Paos as swiftly as possible is for the best. However, you four are going to be delayed in the journey. Each of you get cleaned up, and by the time you're finished, a transport with fully stock packs will be waiting. Go hurry!"

An hour and a half passed...

Rugai and the others were cleaned and dressed with new clothing and fresh odors. "Wow, a nice hot shower is what a girl really needed."

"Yea yea yea. The mayor was kind enough to do this for us. Besides, who knows what this... Black Fist Organization can do. I mean, fighting an army of cyborgs? Really?"

"Geeze bro, you sound like a skeptic old man. For crying out loud, we're only 14. Deena is what... 16 or 17 years old."

"I'M ONLY 15 YOU IDIOT! A girl has to keep young. Don't you think so Rugai?" As she turned to him, trying a seductive look, only to see him trying to figure out his own age."

"Umm... I don't know my age. But could we please get going? I got a bad feeling about... something."

"It'll be ok bro." said Tenchu after putting his hand on Rugai's shoulder. "Lets just get in the truck, and enjoyed the ride." As the kids got into the back of the truck, they looked back to see everyone waving and cheering them while wishing them luck.

Soon as the town wasn't in view anymore, Tenchi and Tenchu fell asleep by the cab. Deena snuggled up to Rugai by the driver side wall and gazed up at the stars. "Rugai, I've been meaning to tell you something for awhile now. But I'm afraid to say it."

Rugai closed his eyes, and layed his head on Deena's head. "I really like you Deena. And I don't want this to end." Upon hearing that, Deena's face went tomato red.

She tried to calm herself down, but ended up staying awake well into the night.

_**Next time on NA. Rugai and his companions arrived in Central City, only to be mistakenly hired as testers in the biggest corporation in the world, Qube Corporation. Will the misunderstanding help them, or will they lose a precious member of their group? Find out next timeon Dragon Ball NA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on Dragon Ball NA. The kids arrived in a nearly deserted town. With three of them to be taken away by the sinister Dr. Anthony from the Black Fist Organization, Rugai's explosive anger,helped saved them and the rest of the townsfolk, just after Dr. Anthony escaped from his underground laboratory. With full stomachs and a free ride to Central City. Will our heroes' survive the dangers of the big city? Find out on Dragon Ball NA.**_

One week later...

"Hey driver, How long is it to Central City?" Tenchi asked while him and his twin sat in the cab of the truck. Leaving Rugai and Deena in the bed... alone.

"We'll be there in about an hour or so. By the way. Why aren't you two with your other friends?"

"I thought those two need some alone time. My brother Tenchu on the other hand, wanted to make sure that they didn't do anything crazy." Tenchi had a devilish grin on his face. Tenchu smacked him in the back of his head. "What was that for, brother?"

"Just keep quiet bro. somethings are not to be talked about. Sorry about that Mr. Bodic, my brother is an idiot sometimes. We thank you again for taking us to Central City."

"Think nothing of it Tenchu. Besides, I've got a cousin in the city that works for THE greatest company ever. He'll help you in getting to Mt. Paos."

"You don't mean Qube Corp.? That place made so much awesome stuff. Your cousin is so lucky in working there."

Mr. Bodic laughed a bit. "He's the son of the company's president and CEO. He's a very smart man and helped Qube Corp. the way it is now." Tenchi had a shocked looked, while Tenchu went into thinking mode.

"What's your cousin's name?" Tenchi blaintently asked the driver.

"Bull Wyrm. Even though his side of the family is rich, my side just wanted the quiet life. Besides, its been forever since I've seen him. I wonder how much he changed? And will you quit with the mister already, call me Stein for crying out loud." Stein continued driving the kids to their destination.

Meanwhile in the bed of the truck. Rugai was in a medatative position, while Deena slept beside him under a blanket. Deep within Rugai's subconcious, he's flying in a near darkened area. Below him, a single floating spirit slowly risen up to him calling his name. Slowly, Rugai floated towards him. Suddenly, the spirit took the form of his departed father. "My son. You've grown much stronger since you were forced to leave our home planet Vegeta. You've made me proud. I'm your father Dugai. You have many questions for me?" Dugai held out his arms and tried to hug his son.

"F...Father!? Why did you sent me to Terra? What am I? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I using strange abilities?" Rugai's spiritul self was in tears, and a flood of questions almost overwhelmed himself and maybe his spirited father.

"My son. You are a Saiyan warrior. I sent you to planet Terra because our home planet was doomed. As for the abilities, our race can do many things. We use an energy called Ki, which enhances our bodies and senses to super human levels. Well thats not completely accurate, it can enhance anyone with the right amount of training and focus. Your friends that you're with, are good people and will help you get even stronger." Dugai and his son hugged tightly. "As for your memories, I'll restore them for you. Think of it as a birthday present from your father." Dugai placed a finger on the back of his son's head. A bright light engulfed his head. When the light faded and Rugai started to cry.

"Father... Please don't leave me again."

"Don't worry my son. Part of me will be with you every time you meditate. But the rest of me will be on the other side, bragging about the good you're doing. Before I forget, eventually, more of our Saiyan kind will flock towards the strongest warrior in the universe. Seeing you in action, makes me believe you'll be that strongest one."

Rugai got a boost of courage in him, making his ego swell a bit. "Will you train me in martial arts?" Dugai shook his head

"I'm sorry son. You should know that's not the way of our people. This master on planet Terra, is more than enough for you. I've also given you another special gift, It'll help you in your endevors when the time is right. Go now my son, you and your friends are near your destination. Be well Rugai. No matter what, you've made me proud." The spirit of Dugai dissolved and Rugai woke up abruptly with Deena hugging him from behind.

"I tried almost everything I can to wake you up. What were you doing?" Rugai wiped the tears away after the brief moment with his father, he turned towards Deena and hugged her.

"I was meditating, don't know why I did it. Anyways, Ive got my memories back. I'm Rugai, 15 years old today. I am a Saiyan Warrior from planet Vegeta. I was sent to this planet before it was destoyed by a cataclysm of major proportions. And I've met my father." Rugai broke his embrace with Deena, and saw tears from her eyes.

"Oh my... That's... How?" Deena had much confusion in her look.

"My father is dead, but part of his spirit is within me. I can't truly explain it, bit I think I'll be ok, as long as I have you guys with me."

Deena's eyes was flooded with more tears of happiness, held Rugai tightly, and cried onto his chest.

An hour passed...

Stein and the kids stopped infront of Qube Corp, everyone took a few moments to stretch their legs and the rest of their bodies. "Told you kids that the trip was smooth. And I got you guys here with no hassle." Stein walked casually towards the front door of the corporation. The rest of them gazed at the wonders of the many people, tall buildings and the myriad of vehicles both grounded and flying models. Stein looked back at them just after ringing the bell. "Hey you kids, better hurry up. Bull hates it when people make him wait."

As the kids hurried to Stein and entered the lobby of the Qube Corp. Rugai couldn't believe how much bigger it is on the inside. The door opened on the north-east corridor, and enters a muscular guy with short-green flat topped spiky hair with a vid vizor on. "No, I said to tighten the tesser coils not the anti-heating cables." The guy hit a button on its left side. "What's the status of that new experimental gravity chamber... Why are you changing the look?... Keep the original design and try compacting the gravity device to 1/10th its actual size... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!? QUIT WORKING ON IT, I'LL DO IT!" After he hit the button on it's right side, the guy extended his hand out to Stein. "Cousin Stein, its good to see you again. How long has it been since I've seen you in person?"

Stein smiled and shook Bull's hand. "Far too long. Ended up captured by a mad scientist wanted to turn us into cyborgs."

"Dr. Anthony has always been mad. Tried to steal secrets from my side of the family. So anyhow, Who's brats did you adopt this time?" Bull implied and pointed at Rugai and his friends.

"I didn't adopt them. The one with the tail, he and his friends helped my town out. Besides, figured you could help them get to Mt. Paos faster than having them walk there."

Bull went into thinking mode. "Mt. Paos, huh. Hmmm... Lets see... by foot you'll be there in 6 months and 14 days. But by one of my customized flying cars, I'd say six hours at the most." The kids were shocked at Bull's calculation. "However, I can't let anyone use one of my cars. Spent all my free time fine tuning it how I like it." Bull then looked at Rugai. "You seem to have some skill kid. Want to test out an experiment I'm developing?"

Rugai had a confusion and worried look on him. "O..o.k? W..What do I have to do?"

Bull Smiled. "Just test out an experimental gravity chamber I'm now developing by just moving around. If you agree to this, I'll personally escort you and your friends to Mt. Paos. Assuming you survive that is." Bull started to laugh with an almost maniacle laughter. Rugai was now scared at Bull's words and tried to brace himself. "Before I forget, here take these Qubes." Bull hands Deena and the twins each of them an average Qube. "Lets see, you girl have a storage Qube. You'll be able to store whatever you want in it. You on the right, have a housing Qube. Guess you can ditch those raggy sleeping bags. And you on the left of him, have a bath house one. To use these Qubes, place them on the ground and push that green side down. Once pushed, stand back and poof, instant use. When done, just hit the red button on the visable designated area to put them away. Pretty basic if you ask me. Now you boy, its time we test the gravity chamber."

Bull picked up Rugai and carried him to one of the devoping labs in the north-east corridor. "I can walk you brute."

Bull shrugged off that lame comment. "Just shaddup and enjoy the ride. I gotta tweak a couple things, and then you can test it out." Rugai tried to squirm himself free, only to be spanked by Bull. "Quit sqirming squirt, or i'll pull your tail off." Rugai quit his squirming, and limped his body.

Moments later, Bull put Rugai in a chair and told him to sit quietly. As Bull went to the gravity machine and finished the work. An hour passed and Bull finished the adjustments. Afterwards, he motioned Rugai over. "W...what do I have to do again?"

"Just get in. I'll be controlling the levels of gravity with this remote. This machine will go from 5 times, to 500 times Earth's normal gravity."

Rugai was confused. "Earth? I thought this planet was Terra?"

"Earth, Terra. Does it really matter? Get in there and just move around. If you get into trouble, or you're about to die, I'll hit the kill switch and get you out." Bull hit the button on the remote, and pushed Rugai in.

"With manhandling Rugai, you jerk!" Deena said forcefully after witnessing what Bull is doing to him.

"Girlie, this is for the sake of science. I only gently pushed him in. His safety is my number one concerned. SO QUIT YER BITCHIN AND SIT DOWN!"

Deena and the twins got scared of Bull's forceful attitude, and sat on the floor. "Ok geeze, don't have to bite my head off." Deena then pouted while looking away.

After bull activated the gravity chamber remotely, he set the level to 5 times. "Alright kid, we're starting off easy. Again, just move around like you would normally. There's anti-gravity cameras in there for me to monitor your well being." Rugai moved around with little difficulty. "Wow, 5 times gravity isn't a problem for you." Bull showed an evil grin. "Lets amp it up to 15 times gravity, shall we? Of course it is." After the increase, Rugai used much of his focus and strength to prevent himself from collapsing on the floor.

"You're hurting him! Stop it right now!" Deena got up and tried to stop Bull from killing Rugai. Bull turned and pushed Deena back on the floor causing her to scream a bit. The twins tried to get up, but Bull gave them the death stare. They stayed put after that.

Rugai heard Deena's cry, quickly got mad and screamed in anger. The chamber and its surrounding area shook violently. Everyone started seeing cracks on the gravity chamber, and took cover behind various large objects. Shortly after, the chamber exploded and Rugai was standing there pissed off, and a green aura mixed with some gold. Bull got closer to Rugai and knocked him out.

Meanwhile, at the secret base of the Black Fist Organization. Dr. Anthony stumbled into a nearly darkened chamber of Supreme Leader Blackfist. Blackfist leaned to one side and rested his head on his left hand. **"You've failed me doctor. How could you allow such an inferior organic human, to make a court jester out of you?"**Dr. anthony, scared out of his mind, tried to reason with him.

"But SUPREME LEADER... It's NOT MY FAULT. That..." Blackfist raised his hand to prevent him from speaking furthur.

**"We've provided you the device, to which you don't use your... annoying vocals. Use it or get cyberized." **Dr. Anthony continued trembling, and pulled out the portable talking deviced. 'That snot-nosed brat, he ruined our plan to create the perfect cyborg army. I was close when he destroyed my facility.' Blackfist, read those words and began laughing.

**"From the video data we gathered, you turned tail and ran like a scared inferior organic child that you are. I have a very low tolerance for failure, doctor." **Blackfist snapped his fingers twice. **"Copperfist. Chromefist. Take our doctor here, and cyberize him. He's out lived his usefulness."** As Copperfist and Chromefist grabbed Dr. Anthhony by the arms, he tried to fight back before getting hauled off.

**"Supreme Leader... Has he really out lived his usefulness?" **A cyborg exited from behind Blackfist.

**"I've humored his indulgance to create the perfect cyborg. And thanks to that... inferior organic boy, we've implimented new augmentations to our already perfect forms to prevent such an anomaly again. Take a couple of cyber-soldiers, Whitefist. Bring me that tailed boy for a couple of... inquiries. I give you full authority to deviate the plan in anyway possible"** Whitefist firmly hits his shoulder and bows before leaving the room. (note: thats their salute)

Five hours passed...

Rugai awakened in an inclined, queen sized bed. Next to him on the chair, was Bull looking at an electronic tabled. "Finally awake? Good, I got a question for you. Be truthful or I'll make your bed stay longer. Now, what the hell are you, really?"

Rugai looked away from Bull. "I... I'm..." Bull placed his hand on the scruff of Rugai neck and brought him closer.

"Boy! Tell me what the hell are you!?" Bull showed Rugai the screen on the tablet. "I've taken a sample of your hair after I knocked you out. You are not even human. Who the hell are you?"

Rugai looked at Bull. "Fine. I'm really an alien from another world... Was from another world." Depression hit Rugai. "I'm a Saiyan."

Bull looked confused. "What are you sayin?" That aggrivated Rugai a bit.

"Not sayin... SAIYAN! S-A-I-Y-A-N. You really think humans had tails like this?" Rugai moved his tail and bushed it against Bull's arm. Bull quickly let go of him and backed away, then smiled.

"Well isn't this interesting. Let me rephrase that, you've really got my interest spiked boy. I've met all sorts of people in my lifetime, but you." Bull nearly wet himself from the newfound excitement. "You've got my mind racing with all possible theories and questions about life out there in the galaxy." Bull, for the first time in his life, hugged someone out of sheer excitement. "Tell you what, we'll help each other out. Don't worry about your friends, my dad is taking care of them." Rugai's stomach growled loudly, causing Bull to laugh. "Come on boy, my dad can fix you a meal like no one else can."

Rugai's eyes went wide, and rushed out of the room. Bull followed him. "Hey boy! You're going the wrong way!" Rugai rushed back, only to be re-grabbed by the scruff again. "Boy, you sure have a lousy sense of directions."

Rugai crossed his arms and pouted. "Only when the area is fairly new to me. And quit calling me boy, it sounds like you're making fun of me." Bull chuckled.

"I only call those I like boy. Besides, your friends told me your name... Rugai." Bull turned his head enough just to put him in view. "Now shut it before I shut you up."

Ten minutes later...

Bull forcefully put Rugai in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Now now son. Please don't be so ruff with your guests." Bull's dad said as he's bringing out a giant sized roast from the oven.

"For crying out loud, dad. I'm not being that rough with him. Kids, pops. Vice versa." Bull brought his electronic tablet again, pulled out a stylus pen, and was designing something on it.

"My son the genius, he gets it from his mom. Though his stubbornness was new when he found out his I.Q. was well beyond the scale." Pop set the roast down infront of Rugai. "But he's been doing all sorts of good. He really expanded the company into what it is today. All of you must be hungry right now. Lets see, Mr. Rugai that roast is for you, Ms. Deena you have the delicious rose bouquet. Mr. Tenchi, I've prepared soup surprise and Mr. Tenchu, Pulled boar with a herb and garlic sauce with a hint of bar-be-que salt. Please enjoy." As soon as Mr. Wyrm turned away, Rugai buried his head in the roast and ate it with such ill-manner, Bull and Mr. Wyrm were the only ones that were shocked to see it.

"Mmmm. Wow Mr. Wyrm, this is delicious." Deena looked at Bull first, and then Mr. Wyrm. Noticing their expressions, she glanced over at Rugai. With half of the roast gone, went back to her eating. "Do not mind him, He's always had a big appetite."

Bull finally spoke. "Is it because he's a Saiyan?" Everyone else stopped eating, and looked at Bull. Rugai kept somewhat eating.

"Didn't you guys tell him what I was?" They shook their heads in the no fashion. Rugai turned to Bull. "I thought they told you what I am?"

Bull laughed, then went back to his pad. "Dumbass, I never. I misled you, so you can tell me everything. Your friends are too loyal to do that. I'd figured you'd give yourself up and spill. Didn't expect it so quickly. Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to call the government and have you hauled away. Looking at your appearance, you definately need a new set of clothing. I've been designing a new set for you and your companions during your forceful sleep. You'll get them later, but first, eat up and get yourself cleaned up..." Before Bull can finish.

"WHERE'S MY IDIOT OF A SON!" Bull and his father turned a pale shade of blue. "BULL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR MESS BEFORE I CUT YOU OFF FINANCIALLY!" Bull rushed towards the kitchen balcony, jumped over it and hanged by the ledge. Shortly afterwards, a woman bursted through the door, wearing a purple mechanic suit, long green hair tied in a pony-tail and white gloves with grease stains. "WHERE'S MY SON, BULL AT?" Everyone in the room pointed at the balcony. The woman stomped towards him, yanked him up, then dragged him out.

"Why didn't you cover for me?" He said as he gets dragged away by the woman.

"SHUT UP AND GO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!"

After that short lived entertainment, the kids turned to Mr. Wyrm. "That's his mom. The only person Bull is afraid of." Everyone but Rugai was was shocked by the news. Rugai had just finished eating. "Bull was always pushed academically because of his brilliance, but mostly it was because of his mom. You see kids, Bull hasn't been focusing on one singular task. Nothing he does has ever been what he wanted. Whenever something he invents, its just him not using his full potential. But I've noticed something recently, Mr. Rugai has somehow peaked my son's interest for the first time ever."

Bull's mom re-entered the kitchen, and sat where Bull used to sit. "That son of ours, I swear he'll be the death of us. You there, with the tail. Did you destroyed one of my son's project?"

Rugai got up and bowed. "It was an accident. I wasn't trying to destroy it." He looked up to see Mrs. Wyrm taking out a cigarette, and lighting it up. "That boy needs a couple of his toys destroyed from time to time. I'm not blaming you. How about some tea, Sol?"

Sol went to grab the tea set, and the tea grounds. "Two wedges of lemon as usual, Era?" Era nodded. "Bull has taking an interest with someone."

Era put out her cigarette in the ashtray. "Which tramp did our idiot find this time? Better not be that one whom races hover bikes illegaly, is it?"

Sol chuckled. "No no no dear. It's actually that boy there. Because of him, Bull has finally have a drive for something. His pad there was, I guess, a few ideas.

Era picked up the pad, and scanned over his work. "Doesn't look at all very interesting. But if it keeps him out of my hair, I'd say leave him to his dream." After Era drank her tea, she left the room. The kids looked at each other.

Rugai's expression was that of confusion and hunger... still. "I got two questions, pops. Why is Bull's mom like that around him?"

Sol looked towards the door. "She loves him deeply like any good parent with kids. She's actually glad that Bull has something to chase, even if she doesn't show it." Sol then looked back at Rugai. "What's the other question, my young friend?"

Rugai held up the pan, and grinned widely. "Got any more of that delicious food. I'm still starving." Everyone else in the room had shocked facial expressions, then fell to the floor.

Sol laughed. "Well now, you're looking at one of the greatest chefs in the world. You think you can defeat my cooking abilities? Well challenge accepted."

Sol is cooking up various dishes for Rugai. Leg of T-Rex, Creamy Chicken Bisque, BBQ Bat-kebabs, etc. Rugai's eyes went wide at all the dishes was put infront of him. He ate each one vigorously. Deena and the twins decided to leave Rugai and his... eating habits, and went exploring the rest of Qube Corporation. "Wow son, you're pushing my cooking skills to their limit. But I won't be outdone by your hunger." Sol was fiercely determin to make sure Rugai was full.

Few minutes later...

Tenchi ran a bit down the hall, and peaked into one of the rooms. "Guys, check it out! This room has all sorts of weird stuff in it!" Tenchu and Deena looked in, and saw various discarded devices, experiments and burnt out wires.

"Guess this is the recycling room." Tenchu walked in, and took a closer look at them. His altered his gaze at one certain object, reached with his right hand, and pulled out a strange orb with 7 stars in it. He then turned to the others and held it at them. "Any ideas on what it is?"

Deena got closer. "Not sure, but why are there seven stars in it?"

Tenchi grabbed it from his brother. "Lemme see... Hmmm... Don't really know." Tenchi turned towards the door, and tossed the seven stared orb behind him. Deena caught it just before hitting the ground.

"TENCHI! Don't do that again!" Tenchi continued his exit from the room. Shortly afterwards, Tenchi went furthur down the hall. "Your brother is getting worse, isn't he Tenchu?"

Tenchu looked at the floor. "He's losing more of his mind everyday. I knew I shouldn't have let him wonder off into the underground well five years ago. All we can do is to make sure he enjoys what's left of his life." Deena placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we better tell Rugai." Tenchu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"We better not. I don't want him to worry what can't be helped. Tenchi might not have much time left, but the less he knows the better." Tenchu walked out the door and followed his brother.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen.

Rugai finally filled his stomach. Sol, exhauted from making all the meals he knows, and a few he made up on the spot. "Wow son. You've really pushed my skills. Thanks to you, I've got new recipes for everyone to try out. Thank you." Sol grabbed Rugai's hands and shook them with much joy.

"Want me to help you clean up?" Rugai offered after what he did.

"Nah. You go and be with your friends. This is what I enjoy doing." Sol smiled then gave Rugai a hug. Rugai, not the one who would pass up a hug. Hugged Sol back. After they de-hugged, Rugai got up and went to find his companions.

Couple hours later...

Bull finished cleaning the destroyed gravity chamber, then in nearly a flash, created a better version of it. Bull's final adjustments had it running smoothly. In a corner of the lab, four suits of different colors and body armor were produced. As Bull exited the lab, Rugai ran into him. "Ouch! Why'd you stand there you oaf?" Bull twitched with anger, again grabbed Rugai's neck and dragged him into the lab.

"Boy, you better appreciate what I'm doing for you and maybe your friends. Your clothes are tattered, dirty and.." Bull took a whif, then plugged his nose. "Smells like crap. When's the last time you wore clean ones?" Bull let go of Rugai's neck near the clothing machine.

"Quit grabbing my neck, you oaf! And I don't know really." Rugai looked away. Bull once again twitched his face with anger.

"Strip... NOW!" Rugai couldn't believe the words he heard. Then he saw Bull picking up something sharp, and decided to do what he was told. Bull then tossed Rugai a black body suit with a hole in the back for his tail to go through, and a white body armor. "I've made this suit special for you. It can withstand 500 tons of deep sea pressure, the force of three nucular blasts and its wind resistance as well." After Rugai put on the suit and armor, he moved around like he's wearing nothing at all.

"Wow! It's like a second skin. I kinda feel naked." Bull rubbed his middle finger up and down his forehead.

"It's supposed to dumbass. Now put on these boots and fingerless gloves before I have an aneurysm."

Tenchi entered a gigantic garden, filled with various creatures large and small. "Oh wow! Tenchu, look! That's a really big lizard! Look over there!" Tenchi ran towards the green frog with anntenae off its head. Tenchu had his head down as he and Deena got closer.

"Tenchi, don't wander too far, ok?" Tenchu sat on one of the benches, watching his brother. Deena went to the garden section and admired the pretty flowers. Tenchu layed back and closed his eyes.

Elsewhere. High General Whitefist conducted his serch for Rugai in a very small village near Mer-cante. The soldiers grabbed everyone in their homes and dragged out in the open by augmented gunpoint. **"We are inquiring once." **Whitefist produced an optical, holographic image infront of him. **We request that you produce the information on this person's whereabouts. Or produce his physical, inferior organic body to us."**

One of the Villagers stood up slowly and trembling. "We do not know that person, nor do we know where he is. Please... please spare our lives." The villager, bowed and placed his hands in a praying position.

**"Inferior organic humans, since you cannot produce what we seek. Then you'll be cyberized and be part of our superior race." **With one motion, the soldiers grabbed each villager, and becomming cyborg soldiers. **"The moment they have been cyberized, head to the town the inferiors have designated Mer-cante. Rendezvous with myself in the center of town." **The rest of the soldiers saluted him, and continued the cyberization.

Dusk had settled on our heroes...

Tenchu woke up to his friends wearing new clothing. "How long was I out? And why are you wearing such rediculous clothing?"

Bull smacked Tenchu on the head. "They're space-age style, brat. I've made one for you as well. Now put these on and meet us next to the gravity chamber." Bull took the others, leaving him to change. Shortly afterwards, Tenchu caught up with them. "So where are we going?"

Deena turned her head. "To Mt. Paos, silly." She smiled at him.

"I've been wondering for awhile now, but I hadn't seen Stein in quite some time now."

Bull stopped and looked at him. "Stein went back to Mer-cante some time ago. Ready to see my awesome collection?" Without looking at the keypad, Bull punched in his code, the door opened to a room with Cubes strategically placed neatly. "Like my collections?"

"It's empty...?" Rugai looked and was confused by the nearly empty room. Tenchi ran in and looked around. When he got to the black cube with gold-like lightning bolts, he pushed the button, a flying car appeared. The kids stared in awe while Bull lightly laughed.

"Is that... The model Z-2600LGT?" Tenchu's eyes went wider as he pointed to it.

"Z-2900LGT-custom. I call her my prize. And her name is Thundra. Can reach speeds nearly half the speed of light. I'm still fine tuning it with parts I'm making personally." Bull pushed the button to return Thundra back into its cube. Then poketed it. "We'll take Rager." While the kids were dumbstruck at the name of one of his cars. Bull went to the red cube, and pushed it. A red convertable like car appeared. "Kids... This is Rager. Can hold all of us, and everything I need to keep busy while you're on Mt. Paos." Bull held out yet another cube. "Mobile lab. Everything I need to do research and development. Can't have you kids hog all the fun up there. Gives me a chance to study the boy there, and fuel my creativity for something special."

As Bull jumped in the car, he turned the ignition, and the car roared with power. The twins jumped in the back with Deena sitting between them. Rugai sat in the front passenger seat. After everyone put their seat belts on, Bull pushed the throttle down completely and flew out of the tunnel and into the air. Minutes later, Rugai and the others opened their eyes, and looked down on the amazing scene of Central City from above. "Oh wow! Its so beautiful!" Rugai turned to Deena and smiled, while Deena turned to him, held part of her hair behind her ear and gently amiled back.

_**As our heroes continued their journey to Mt. Paos, High General Whitefist started his pursuit to capture Rugai and turn him into a cybor. Will our Heroes reach their destination in time? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA... With the help of a townsman named Stein, our heroes got a free ride to Central City. Upon their arrival, they meet a genius named Bull. After a misled in anger and a newfound friendship, Our heroes make haste to Mt. Paos. Will they make it there, or will High General Whitefist capture them and turn them into cyborgs. Find out in this installment of Dragon Ball NA**_

Nightfall has passed, everyone but Bull fell asleep. Bull set the auto pilot and pulled out his tablet. _'Let's see... if I make the spaceship like this... then there won't be any room for sleeping arrangements AND put the gravity chamber in it. Maybe if I.."_ Before Bull can re-design it, he looked up just in time to manuever away from tower by a couple feet. Bull looked in the rear view mirror to see that went well enough into the sky. _"Close one. but why build a tower to nowhere? Oh well, better get back to my designs." _Bull went back to his tablet after re-engaging the auto pilot.

elsewhere...

High General Whitefist, and his newly grown army of cyber-soldiers, grabbed as many people in the town of Mer-cante. **"We hope you can provide an improved information than that miniscule town's former inferior organic inhabitants."** The mayor and the rest of the catured people saw in horror the recognizable friends of their neighboring village.

"W...what have you done to them!?" The mayor's shocked expression of seeing the people of the small village been cyberized. "You monsters!"

**"Tell us the location of that tailed inferior organic human this instant, or be subjegated to cyberization."** Whitefist got closer to the mayor, before he could grab him, one of the townsfolk spoke up.

"I don't know where they're going, but I know the direction they came from."

Whitefist turned his head. **"Tell us where he came from. You'll not need cyberization, we'll kill you for not providing that information."** The townsman was beyond scared at that moment, then proceeded to evacuate everything his body held.

"Th...th...they came from the north! I...I believe a village is up there!" Whitefist motioned the rest of his army towards the northside entrance. After they left, the mayor walked up to the townsman and sat beside him.

"It was stupid of you to say that to them."

The townsman cried uncontrollably. "I'm sorry mayor, If it wasn't for that kid, we'd be either like them, or dead. I have a family to think about." The mayor sighed and looked up. "We'll have to send someone to Mt. Paos and tell them what happened."

Stein's arrival to Mer-cante wasn't joyous as he'd hope. "I leave for almost one day, and the town's moping. What'd I miss?"

The mayor motioned Stein towards him. "Black Fist Organization was just here. Looking for Rugai and his friends."

Stein's expression went grave. "I just saw Bull's air car passed overhead a couple hours ago. They must be halfway there by now, I'll personally head to Mt. Paos and tell them what's going on." Without word, Stein hopped back in his truck and exited the south entrance and rushed towards Rugai and the others.

Daybreak just couple miles away from Mt. Paos...

Rugai was the first one awake, he stretched his arms upwards. "First to awaken I see. Boy you sure talk to your sleep. So your dad sent you here, huh? Must be tough for a parent to stay behind like that for the safety of their child."

Rugai got depressed. "I didn't really know him much. He was always taking jobs at other planets. My mom, I never knew but wish I did. All I can remember is being alone when no one would talk or hang out with me. Whenever my dad was home, he'd either be asleep or he'd be off somewhere and never came to visit."

Bull put his hand next to his neck and patted him. "Is that why you quickly get angry whenever your friends get into trouble?" Rugai only nodded. "That's actually a nobel thing for you, and your best weapon. Now then, your older brother here has something to show you." Rugai was confused by the words of Bull, until he was handed the tablet with a specific detailed schematics of his spaceship. "Before you say 'how awesome' it is, it took me nearly the whole night to design it to our specifications."

Rugai looked at him. "You want us to explore the galaxy, now?" Bull just chuckled

"Nope. First thing I need to figure out is how to sustain everything for both short term and long term travels. Henceforth my mobile lab I'm bringing along to do such a thing."

Rugai went back to the schematics and studied it very closely. "If you want, you could take a look at my space pod the kind folks of Snowvilla hid from everyone else."

Bull hit the breaks and immediately stopped the air car, causing everyone else to wake up by force. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU HAVE AN ACTUAL SPACE POD! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WAIT THIS LONG TO TELL ME!?"

Rugai cringed. "I didn't know you were making something like this. You never brought it up." He handed Bull back his tablet. "Please don't yell at me anymore." As Bull nicely took back his tablet, he looked at the kids sitting in the back seat and saw the angry looks he's recieving.

"You could've warned some people when you're going to do that."

"Yea!" Tenchi agreed with his brother.

"And U was having the most wonderful dream..." Deena lookat at Rugai, and blushed brightly. "Ummm... nevermind."

Bull faced Rugai again. "Fine. I'm sorry for suddenly stopping like that." Sarcasticly he said those words. "After your guys' training with this so-called 'master', we'll head to this... Snowvilla... and retrieve your space pod for furthur study." Bull faced the wheel, and saw where he stopped at. "Looks like we're here kids. Going to land at the entrance, then walk its path. Let's see... Most likely where the master lives is towards the summit. So we're hiking up there. Any arguments?" Bull looked at each one of them with an evil look. Everyone shook their heads quickly. "Good. Hold your asses tight, we're landing hard." Bull flipped the swtich, and the air car plummeted straight down while the kids screamed in horror.

Minutes later, Bull laughed real hard as the air car hovered just inches off the ground. Rugai clutched his chest tightly. "Don't... Ever... Do... That... Again! I... Thought... We're... going... to die!" Bull kept laughing hard.

"Come on now, I'm not stupid enough to kill you kids after we reached your goal. Besides, you guys keep me entertained."

Tenchu tried to put Bull in a head lock. "We're basically your punching bags for all things torturous!" Bull grabbed Tenchu and held him on the other side of the air car's door.

"I'm not torturing you for the hell of it. Most of you have lived a sheltered life, and SOMEONE has to update how friends should act towards each other." Bull dropped Tenchu on the ground. "Everyone else, out. We're hiking up the path."

Moments after everyone exited, Bull pushed the red button on the steering column. A cloud engulfed the vehicle, and shrunk back into its cube form. "And now it rests. Pretty cool, huh?" Bull smiled widely as he showed them that display. Only Rugai was impressed by it, his friends on the otherhand wasnt. "Oh come on! After everything I've done for you, this is how you show your enthusiasm for what I just did? You are no fun whatsoever, except for the boy here, he's interesting and shows his gratitude at times."

Bull took the lead as they entered Mt. Paos' entrance path. Deena held Rugai's arm as they walked behind him, Tenchu and Tenchi took the rear. Tenchu kept his eyes peeled in case there's any danger, although Tenchi was more interested in the landscape than the dangers. "Oh Rugai, this place is beautiful. It has that same peaceful feeling as Snowvilla. Don't you agree, Rugai?"

Rugai looked at Deena from the corner of his eye, then looked towards the horizon. "Yes, it certainly is, but I like Snowvilla better." Rugai smiled as they continued their way up Mt. Paos.

Five hours passed...

As everyone reached a wide and pleasent clearing, Bull noticed a small building further in. "Guess someone really does live here, who knew?" Deena and Tenchi ran towards it, while everyone else walked slowly behind them. Tenchu caught at the corner of his eye, another orb but with two stars in it.

"Hey Ru, check this out." Tenchu showed it to him.

"Its like the seven starred one, but why only two stars?" Both Rugai and Tenchu were confused by it.

"Come on guys. They're waiting for us up there." Bull looked back at them, and thumb pointed towards Deena and Tenchi.

Bull and Deena were amazed by the structure of the house, while Tenchu was trying to keep his brother from getting hurt. Rugai took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Rugai knocked again. Once again, no answer. He then decided to sit on the grassy part in front of the door. "I wonder why the master isn't here?"

Bull was closer to Rugai and rubbed his head. "Two guesses, the first one is that he or she went out to gather food. The second being that they died and left the house completely empty."

"Don't joke about that." Rugai held his head in his hands. "I don't ever want to think about it."

Bull sat next to him. "There's one thing that's been around since the dawn of man, death is unavoidable. No one person can live forever."

"Wise words from a man indeed." A woman dropped a tree next to her home, and walked over to the guys. "And here I thought the light of this world has gone dim. Seems like I was wrong." She stops and looks at Rugai. "Kid, quit sulking and get your friends off my land."

Rugai stood up immediately. "I can't leave. I was sent here to train under Master Evelyn."

"Kid, I don't train everyone who finds me. There's a reason why I seclude myself in the most remote region on this planet."

Rugai stood his ground. "I'm not leaving until you train me. I WILL NOT LET ELDER RYU DOWN!" Everyone went silent, Rugai looked at Evelyn with a fierce determination.

She closed her eyes and chuckled a bit. "So that fool is living out his dream, huh? So he really expects me to take on one of his kids? He's a fool." Rugai kept his determined look at Evelyn. "Kid, I've taken down much tougher people than you. What makes you think that you can convince me otherwise?"

Rugai lifted his right hand at the rock by the tree. Deena and the twins took cover, while Bull and Evelyn just stood there. Rugai fired an energy blast and destroyed the rock, Debris shot in various directions, one nearly missed Bulls head while Evelyn caught one without looking. Her facial expression changed after Rugai's display. "Are you going to train me or not?"

Evelyn dropped the rock, and looked at her bruised hand. "Kid, that was... unexpected. Very few people can naturally do what you do. Care to enlighten me on who you really are?"

Rugai retracted his hand back to his side. "Beat me, and I might tell you."

Evelyn smirked. "Kid... You'll regret those words."

Rugai rushed towards Evelyn and tried a right cross, only to be blocked. Evelyn landed her right cross on Rugai's face, causing him to be pushed back a few feet. Rugai rubbed his cheek and rushed at Evelyn again, he jumped and threw a left kick to her head. Evelyn dodged it and Punched Rugai's gut. Rugai grabbed her arm, pulled her closer and punched her face, Evelyn fell backwards and kicked Rugai's face. Upon landing, Rugai started to pant. "You think... this will... break me?... I'm just... getting warmed up." Rugai once again, rushed towards Evelyn, he gathered up some energy in his fist, extended his fist forward. "SHOTGUN" Tiny balls of light flew out of his hand, towards Evelyn. She put her hands in a defensive form, and his attack exploded in front of her. Rugai appeared behind her, and tried to clothesline her. Evelyn quickly grabbed him, and tossed him over her shoulder, then double punched him again in the gut.

"Kid... Do you have any idea who I am? I was once the world's strongest five years in a row. I'm a master of martial arts since before you were even a gleem in your father's eye, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"I don't care. I want the strength to help others, I won't lose to ANYONE!" Rugai charged at Evelyn again, he jumped again and tried a right kick to her head. Evelyn caught the leg, and slammed him onto the ground... hard. Rugai coughed up some blood upon impact, and cried in pain a bit.

Evelyn walked on top of Rugai. "Kid... You got some skills. But you lost to a master, so... take a nap." Evelyn punched Rugai, knocking him out.

Mid afternoon settled upon our heroes...

Rugai just awoken to Evelyn sitting on one side of him while Deena sat on the other side. "Your friends told me everything. Though it doesn't really surprise me none." She leaned forward. "You're really an alien, huh?" Evelyn took hold of Rugai's tail. "Though not many born with tails would keep it. Guess your race keeps it."

Rugai tried to sit up. "I want another match with you. This time I will win." Evelyn smiled partly and pushed Rugai down.

"Hard to that... when your friends already confirmed to allow me to take you under my wing, your friends are welcomed to join in, provided that all my students listen to what I tell them to."

Rugai's expression was shocked, to say the least. He turned to Deena and saw tears of joy in her eyes, then was hugged tightly by her. Bull and the twins entered Evelyn's house, and saw Rugai's awakening. "Boy, you were all over during that... one sided beat down. You keep impressing me." Evelyn turned to Bull and gave him a near hateful stare.

"Will you be joining in on the training?" Bull smirked and chuckled.

"I'm a man of science, my muscles are only to get the ladies. What do you say babe, want to go a night with the best you'll ever will?" Bull flexed his pecs a bit, while Evelyn got up.

"Rest up tonight kids, we'll start your training early tomorrow." As She walked towards the door, she stopped in front of Bull and backhanded him hard. "Don't call me babe, I'm old enough to be your mother for crying out loud." She then stormed out.

Whitefist and his army stopped at the weather border into the snow capped lands. **"We must make preperations or our circuts will freeze. Switch to cold weather mode."** As the army went cold change mode, Whitefist looked at his surroundings, with his cybernetic eye, couldn't detect any abnormalities within his immediate surroundings. Shortly afterwards, he went into cold change mode while the rest of his army resumed their normal functions. Whitefist's cold climate mode changed faster than the others. With one gesture, he and the rest kept moving north into the land of snow.

Later that night...

Bull was toiling away in his mobile lab he set up by the nearest tree, by the falls. He mounted his tablet on the table, and connected a wire to a touch screen on the makeshift wall. Rugai stood beside Bull. "What are you working on this time?"

Bull looked at Rugai at the corner of his eye. "Trying to bring together the designs I've thought up. Figured eventually you'll want to travel into space again, and find the rest of your Saiyan race. Problem is, every design specs aren't good enough."

Rugai looked at the screen, and was confused by what he saw. "I wonder if I did this." Rugai fiddled the design of the ship, to a circular-ish look. Bull turned to Rugai's drawing, and was shocked at the new look.

"Boy... that'll definately work nicely." Bull's newfound inspiration, had him working harder than ever.

Meanwhile on planet Pargonia, Jeena visited her brother Lyc. Lyc, had the inhabitants worship him like a king. "Brother, we should be learning all we can from our new homes. Not to enslave it." Lyc grinned at Jeena.

"Sister, we are royalty, we should be using it to our advantage. These... Peons, are nothing but trash. With one motion, I could destroy this planet and everyone on it." Jeena started to tear up.

"But brother, this isn't the way of our kind. Please reconsider what you're doing." Lyc laughed loudly.

"My dear sister, I'm going to rebuild the Saiyan race. I'll only keep the strong warriors while the weak will be cast aside and either be a punching bag or cannon fodder. We are special sis, we will find a new planet Vegeta and rule with iron fists." Jeena slowly backed away, then flew towards Argonia's close proximity to Pargonia.

Back on Earth, daybreak hit our young heroes...

Rugai and Deena was watching the sunrise by the cliff, Tenchu was showing Tenchi how to warm up. Evelyn quetly walked up to the 'love birds', and grabbed them by the ear. The twins shortly followed them deeper into Mt. Paos.

"Alright kids I'm going to say this once. I've hidden three stones with my name on it, the one who doesn't find a stone by nightfall, will get no food. Now search!" All four scattered in different directions, and Evelyn went back to the house. Rugai ended up by the cliff during his search, as he peered over its side, he saw the rock precariously perched on a thin root branch. Rugai took a deep breath, and gently lifted himself up. Slowly he floated over the side, and floated down to the rock. Rugai grabbed it and floated back up and landed back by the edge. After a slight tumble upon his first step, Rugai went to help his friends.

It was mid afternoon when Deena found her rock. She was halfway up the tree, when she slipped and fell. Rugai jumped, and caught her in his arms before landing a couple feet away. "Thank you Ru." she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I thought I was a goner there for a second."

"You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you and my friends." Rugai gently put Deena down and showed him the rock he found. Her eyes sparkled and pointed behind him the rock she found. Rugai handed her his rock, and climbed the tree to retrieve it. When he showed Deena the rock, she hugged him again and planted a kiss on his mouth. Deena broke the kiss, both her and Rugai's faces went red.

"I...I'm sorry about..." Rugai put a finger on her lips.

"Don't be. But we should go help the twins, no sense than any of us to wait back at master Evelyn's place. But something's been bothering me."

Deena looked at Rugai as the try to find the others. "What do you mean?"

"Its what she said. 'I've hidden three stones'. No matter how I look at it, someone isn't geting fed tonight. I dunno, maybe I'm reading too much into it."

Deena held his arm. "Lets not worry about it. We'll find the twins, and head back to master Evelyn's place together." She smiled at Rugai, and he smiled back.

Back on Argonia. Jeena was sitting in her space pod crying still. "Lady Jeena? Why are you crying in there?" One of the attendants peaked in.

"My brother is an idiot." She sniffs and kept crying. "I don't know why father sent us here and Pargonia. But my brother is making things worse. I can't stand it anymore." Jeena kept crying.

"Well, if lady isn't happy, we can send you to another planet. Your father's best friend mentioned a planet called Terra a while back. I heard its peaceful there." Jeena didn't look up, she just nodded. "Please give me your hand m'lady. We've prepared another ship for you in case if you wanted to leave here. It'll take you little over a year to get there by our scientists calculations. You've learned well in the short amount of time here, we've never had someone that learned everything this quickly."

Jeena wiped some tears from her eyes. "I've been a quick learner, and have an amazing memory. I might like this planet Terra." She managed a half hearted smile. "You gals have been so good to me. Thank you." Jeena hugged her attendant and was guided to her new space ship.

Dusk settled back on Earth...

Rugai and the others stood just outside the view of Evelyn's house. All but Tenchi had a stone in their hands. Tenchi was nearly in tears. "Why... couldn't... I... find... a... Stone?" Rugai handed him his stone.

"Here Tenchi. It wouldn't be right for you guys to eat." Tenchi tried to push Rugai's hand away. "I insist you take it. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tenchi hugged Rugai and took the rock. Tenchu extended his fist at Rugai, and was met by the same gesture. Deena just smiled. Shortly afterwards, Tenchi knocked on Evelyn's door, Tenchu, Deena and Rugai stood behind him. Evelyn stood just outside while the twins and Deena showed her the stones.

"I'd figured you of all people would find a stone, Rugai. Guess I was wrong about you." She had a look of dissappointment at Rugai.

"Guess I still need more training, master." Rugai turned his head towards the horizon of the valley, and tried not to smile.

"Well no dinner from me tonight, kid. Your night time training is to hunt for your own food, as well as finding a safe location to sleep. As for the rest of you, inside now." After everyone got inside, Bull stood next to Rugai.

"I saw the whole thing, boy. You still surprise me, why did you do that?"

"You saw the whole thing? Then you should know why." Rugai went back into the wooded area.

An hour passed, Evelyn put food on the table. After everyone gave thanks, the kids dug into their dishes. Evelyn sat between Deena and Tenchu. "Hard to believe Rugai didn't find a stone."

Deena's eyes looked at Evelyn. "He did, gave it too Tenchi there out of the goodness of his heart." She went back to her eating. Evelyn was shocked at what she heard, and looked at the window.

Almost a month passed...

The kids' training went smoothly after a couple days of stumbling around. Rugai was hard at his balancing on a needle, Deena was meditating under the waterfall, and the twins were doing squats with heavy boulders. Bull was still toiling away at his mobile lab, making adjustments to a few gadgets. Out of nowhere, Stein crawled from the entrance of Mt. Paos. "R... Rugai... Help..." Stein collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. Bull quickly ran towards him, picked up Stein and rushed him inside Evelyn's house.

"Hey mom, cousin needs help. NOW!" Bull's face stared at her with fierce detirmination.

"Don't call me mom, brat. And set him by the window, rest is what he need." Evelyn pulled out an extra futon, and layed it down. Bull put Stein on it and sat by his side. The kids looked worried at what they were witnessing.

"Will he be ok, Bull?" Deena held her self and was trying not to cry.

"Stein's tough. He'll be back on his feet in no time." Bull never looked at them, just kept an eye on his cousin.

Couple days passed. Stein finally woke up and saw Bull's face, then hugged him tight. "Bull, where's Rugai?"

"He's outside training. Why?" Without word, Stein let go and rushed outside. Stein saw Rugai balancing on a blade of grass.

"Rugai, I have dire news... Black Fist Organization was in my town almost a month ago." Rugai stopped his training, and stood up. From what I could gather, they're heading towards the snow village in the north." Rugai clenched his fists tight, gritted his teeth, and had his eyes closed.

"Damn that Black Fist Organization. They better not harm anyone from MY village... Or else they'll truly feel my wrath." Rugai ran towards the cliff, his green aura engulfed him, and quickly flew off towards Snowvilla. Everyone eyes was bulging out of their sockets when they saw Rugai flying... and fast.

"Wh...when did he learn that?" Evelyn looked at his friends.

"This is the first for us as well. Bull, we need to catch up with him... like NOW!" Bull nodded,pulled out his air car cube. After it materialized, everyone but Stein hopped in.

"Not coming cousin?" Bull asked.

"Though I want to, but I'm going to pass. Best if someone stays here. Better catch up to him." Bull and the others nodded, he started up the car, and rushed towards Rugai.

Back at Snowvilla. the citizens were either cowering in fear, captured or laying on the ground. **"Where is the tailed inferior organic humanoid? Either produce his physical body or the information where he's at. Selective dissinformation or his body will result either in death or cyberization."** Elder Ryustood infront of Whitefist.

"The boy you seek, is no longer with us. we banished him awhile back." Ryu stared at Whitefist, Whitefist grabbed Ryu and backhanded him hard.

**"You seem to have a connection to the tailed inferior organic humanoid. Tell me..."** Before Whitefist could finish, Rugai slammed onto the ground.

"Leave... These... People... ALONE!" Rugai looked at Whitefist, and on the corner of his eye, he saw Ryu slowly getting up. "Elder...? Are you o.k.?" Elder Ryu turned to Rugai and slowly walked towards him. _Heartbeat._ Rugai was slowly standing up as well. _Heartbeat_. Elder Ryu smiled at him. _Heartbeat._ Whitefist's hand straightened out, and turned into a gun. _Hartbeat._ Whitefist pointed his gun hand at Ryu. _Heartbeat._ Whitefist fired an energy blast at Ryu. _Heartbeat._ Elder Ryu turned to ashes right in front of Rugai. _Dead silence._ Rugai went pale, eyes filling up with anger and tears at losing his precious family member who took him in. His body started to pulaste, an aura like steam escaping his body. The clouds in the sky darkened far beyond the eyes can see, lightning was striking at random areas outside the village. Rugai gritted his teeth in anger, a lightning struck behind him. "You... Killed... My... Grandpa..." His body pulsated more. "I... Cannot... Forgive... You..." Rugai's body pulsated faster, the golden like aura steam kept exiting his body. His eyes went blank, Rugai's hair slowly sticked high above his head, randomly turning a golden yellow. Another lightning stucked behind him, body pulsating faster, Rugai breathing faster. Rugai screamed longed and loudly into the sky, his hair went completely golden-yellow, his eyes went jade-green and a golden aura surrounded Rugai.

**"This does not compute. No inferior organic humanoid should produce energy from their body, let alone transform like that."**

Rugai fiercely stared at Whitefist. "I WILL DESTROY YOU, AND YOUR ENTIRE ORGANIZATION FOR HARMING INNOCENT PEOPLE!"

_**With the loss of his adopted grandfather Ryu, Rugai's explosive anger has turned him into a Super Saiyan. Can he win against Whitefist of the Black Fist Organization? Will the rest of his friends arrive in time to help him? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA: with the thanks to Bull, our heroes made it to Mt. Paos. They met master Evelyn who bested Rugai in a match. After hearing grim news from Stein, Rugai flew back towards Snowvilla. After witnessing the loss of Ryu, Rugai's anger took hold of him, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Can Rugai stop the Black Fist Otganization? Find out onDragon Ball NA**_

High General Whitefist was standing before Rugai, a shocked expression. Rugai stood there, fiercely staring down his opponent. The rest of his army laying on the ground either mangled or destoryed. **"You... What are you?"**

"You want to know what I am?" Rugai was engulfed in his own aura. "I'M THE ONE WHO'LL CRUSH YOUR ORGANIZATION FOR HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" In a near flash of light, Rugai backhanded Whitefist, causing him to fly through three trees, a house and a snow covered boulder. "Sorry about your house Mr. Juke."

"I..Its alright Rugai. Small price to pay for you to kick their asses out of our village." Whitefist got up, a combination of blood and oil was coming out of him. He took one step before Rugai was right in front of him again. Rugai grabbed Whitefist's arm, crushed it, pulled him closer and punched his face harder than he ever did. Whitefist hit the ground harder than ever, his cybernetic arm broke off his body. Whitefist tried to crawl away, but Rugai grabbed his leg and thrown him into the air. Rugai gathered energy in his hand, and fired at Whitefist. An explosion engulfed him, causing only the head and upper body to survive.

Bull and the others saw the mid-air explosion and quicly landed outside Snowvilla. After everyone exited the car, and rushed in, they saw Rugai and his newfound look. "Rugai...? What the hell...?" Rugai looked at Deena from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, I've attained a new level of power. I'm liking it a lot. Don't worry, I'm in full control of this now." Rugai smiled, then calmed himself down. His hair went back to black and in his original look, eyes back to purple, and his golden aura dissappeared. Bull went over to a deactivated Whitefist, while Evelyn walked behind Rugai and head slapped him hard. "OW! What was that for master?" Rugai was rubbing his head.

"YOU IDIOT! Who said you could run off and act like a complete moron!" Evelyn smacked him on his head again.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me master!" Rugai pouted at her. Meanwhile, Bull attatched a couple cables on Whitefist's head, and copied everything on his tablet.

"What are you doing to him, Bull?" Deena hovered over him.

"Copying his mind. Regardless of what people think, a cybernetic brain doesn't shut off unless someone from the outside does it." Bull smiled. "Besides, this guy is going to help us no matter what." Bull's integration of Whitfist's entire cyber-brain, caused his tablet to change shape.

_"Greetings. I am the embodiment of the former High General Whitefist. I must thank you for freeing me from Blackfist's control. My cybernetic body was damaged beyond repair, thanks to _ _the tailed boy. How may i serve you?"_ Bull and the others' eyes nearly bulged out.

"Do you still have a connection to the Black Fist Organization?" Rugai asked the tablet.

_"Only the location of their base. I wanted to find people strong enough to take the Black Fist Organization out. Unfortuneatly, You tailed one, are the only one i've encountered."_

Before Rugai could answer, a Black Fist soldier got up from behind our heroes, grabbed Tenchi, and quickly flew towards the hidden base. Tenchi was calling for his brother and Rugai he put up his green aura and chased the cyborg in the air. "Rugai...Wait!... Damn kid, doesn't he realize its most likely a trap." Evelyn crossed her arms as she looked at Rugai's pursuit.

"Its how he is." Deena said as she sat on a snowy bench. "So tell us tablet, are they heading to the base?"

_"Affirmative. Though with the tailed boy's current strength, there is a 8.62% chance that he'll be eliminated before he could get passed the entrance."_ Everyone almost went deathly pale, Bull quickly ran to the air car, fired it up and stopped in front of everyone so they can jump in. _"There is a 42.87% probability that this vehicle cannot catch up to that tailed boy."_ Bull smacked the tablet against the door, then mounted it on the dashboard.

"Never tell me statistics or probabilities, or anything for that matter. And his name is Rugai. And he will bring down the organization, even single handedly with the right motivation."

_"What do you mean 'right motivation'?"_ The tablet asked.

"Your former comrade that took one of our own, thats motivation for him to take them on." Bull said before shifting into the next gear and sped up faster.

An hour later, the Black Fist Soldier landed inside the hidden fortress of the Organization, and quick ran into one of the buildings. Rugai landed by the front entrance, placed his hand on the large metal like doors, then with his other he hit them in the middle. It caused the doors to break off the hinges and flew into the compound, taking out a small group of cyborg soldiers. The base alarm sounded, the words _'Intruder Alert'_ blasting every 5 second intervals. Rugai lept in and vertically spinned, and fired energy blasts at the cyborg army. As soon as Rugai stopped, Chromefist stood in the middle of the courtyard with one arm in cannon form. Chromefist pointed it at Rugai and fired, Rugai held out his hand and stopped the attack. Rugai lept towards Chromefist and kicked him in his side, Chromefist punched Rugai in the face causing him to hit the ground hard. Rugai rolled to one side, Chromefist jumped into the air dodging the attack. Rugai gathered energy into his right hand quickly, extended it at Chromefist, and fired his 'Shotgun' blast. Chromefist took the full brunt of the attack, losing his arms and head. Chromefist's destoryed body landed around Rugai, sparks randomly shot out of the cybernetic parts. Rugai took a few minutes to catch his breath, then took the first building on the left to search for Tenchi.

Shortly after Jeena left Argonia, she just passed the third moon of the half planet NH005 when she noticed a drifting space pod with cracks and exposed circuits. Jeena was about to continue when the lifeform detector alerted her that someone was still inside. Jeena got close to the pod, and pulled it into her ship. Moments later, Jeena was in the cargo hold inspecting the damaged pod. Upon furtur inspection, Jeena saw another Saiyan warrior on life support. She forced the hatch open and pulled her out, layed her gently on the floor, then hovered her hands over the unconscious Saiyan and closed her eyes and began to heal her.

An hour passed and the unknown Saiyan woke up with Jeena's head on her lap and drooling. With her eyes half closed, she poked Jeena's head a couple times. "Hey... I don't know why you think you can take advantage of me, but I'm not that kind of girl." Jeena woke up after the fifth poke.

"Hmmmm?" Jeena's face went red. "I..Its not what you think. I found you floating with just on life support and barely breathing. I... I healed you, and I kinda passed out after half an hour. Sorry" Jeena got up and walked towards the bridge. "I didn't catch your name?" She stopped before exiting the hold.

"Kanashimi. Now leave me alone you pervert." Kanashimi put her arms around behind her head, and closed her eyes.

"You do know I'm the princess of the Saiyans, right? I could order you to be nicer.

Kana opened one eye and looked at her. "Do I look like I care what you are? Aside from your healing ablity you have, you are weak to me." Kana scoffed a bit. "If you don't want me to kick your butt, I suggest that you leave my sight." Kana closed her eye agan, and went to sleep.

Back on Earth...

Rugai destroyed half the fortress looking for Tenchi. As he entered the largest building, Copperfist was standing in the middle of the lobby. **"I calculated that Chromefist would have you defeated. I will not underestimate your inferior organic body tailed one."**

Rugai's aura engulfed him. "I'll defeat your organization, AND RESCUE MY FRIEND FROM YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES!" Rugai lept at Copperfist and dissappeared in front of his eyes. Before Copperfist could react to what's happening, he got hit in the head by a hard left kick. Rugau followed it up with a flurry of punches to random parts of Copperfist's body. Rugai panted afterwards, Copperfist got up quickly and faced Rugai.

**"Hehehe. You inferior organic body could only muster enough power to only damage me by a mere 2%. If you had the necessary rest, your odds of success would've increased by a mere 0.05%, raising it to... well... 0.07%"** Rugai panted less and cracked a small smile.

"I was holding back a bit, trying to figure you out. But I guess I won't hold back anymore." Rugai stood straight up, clentched fist to his sides and took a deep breath. Rugai screamed and increased his power, the earth around him shook. Rugai screamed louder, parts of his hair sticking sratight up and his muscles expanded a bit. Rugai raised his head higher and screamed louder, then, he turned into a Super Saiyan again. "Now that I've warmed up, now I'll be serious... in KICKING YOUR BUTT!"

Rugai flashed rushed at Copperfist, and elbowed him in the gut. Copperfist responded by a double handed slam on Rugai's head. Rugai tackled him forcefully, jumped into the air and slammed kicked him hard, taking out an arm. Rugai picked him up, gathered energy into his left hand, and punched Copperfist in the head knocking it off completely. Rugai dropped what's left of Copperfist, stayed in his Super Saiyan form, and ran towards the stairs.

Bull and the others just landed in front of the Black Fist Organization's fortress. They were shocked to see most of the place destroyed. "Rugai's been busy." Bull said as he looked in. Before they could make sense of the situation, part of the main building got destroyed and a person landed in the middle of the courtyard.

Slowly as the dust cleared, the silouette slowly stood up. An aura enguled it and pushed the dust away, revealing Rugai in attack stance. "Bring it on Blackfist! I'll defeat you, and free Tenchi and Dr. Anthony from your control!" Rugai slowly hovered in the air, Black fist stood in the hole with a smirk on his face.

**"Puny, inferior organic tailed humanoid. We superior, cybernetic organisms shall rule this world and the entire galaxy. Our superiority will convert the inferiors and perfect them and become one of us. Your... inferior friend and our inferior organic scientist has made excellent members in my organization."** Blackfist turned his head at Evelyn and the rest of the group behind Rugai. **"So, you think that your friends could help you defeat me? That's laughable."**

Rugai didn't look back, as he kept his eyes on Blackfist, he yelled at them. "STAY BACK GUYS, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Rugai snapped flash at Blackfist and elbowed him in the gut, Blackfist punched Rugai in the head. As Rugai fell to the left, he managed a hard kick to Blackfist's right arm, completely destroying it. Blackfist kicked Rugai's gut hard, sending him flying into the air. Rugai extended his arms and legs, stopping himself from hitting anything. After Rugai adjusted himself, he calmed himself and cracked his neck. Rugai engulfed himself in his golden aura, and quickly flew at Blackfist. Blackfist tried punching Rugai, but Rugai disappeared right in front of him. Rugai reappeared behind him, and quickly gathered energy in his hands. Rugai quickly extended them at Blackfist. "SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARREL!" Blackfist took the full attack from behind, and flew towards the a heavily rocky area outside the base. Rugai was still engulfed in his golden aura, and flew towards him. Evelyn and Bull's eyes were still bugged out, while Tenchu and Deena quickly ran into the main building.

"Aren't you comming sensei? Bull?" Deena looked back at them.

Both Bull and Evelyn's expressions went back to normal and headed towards the kids. "I'm still amazed that Rugai had this much power in him." Evelyn said as her and Bull entered behind the kids.

"The boy keeps me guessing. But that's what makes Rugai well... Rugai." Deena and Tenchu stopped and looked at Bull. "What? Oh... if you tell him that I gave him a compliment and his name, I'll make your lives hell. Got it?" Both the kids nodded.

"I've always thought that Rugai's charm was his heart." Evelyn said as she rounded a corridor.

"Rugai just has that thing where almost anyone will like him, if given th chance to know him." Deena remembers the first encounter the morning of his arrival, and blushes. "L..lets look for Tenchi before anything happens."

Moments later...

Deena and the others finally arrived in the room with the big hole on the side. Evelyn looked out and saw in the distance a few rocky cliffs getting destroyed by Rugai's fight with Blackfist. A chill went down her spine at the thought of how intense Rugai is fighting for his taken friend. "Are you sure Rugai is o.k.?"

"He's fine. Though I don't know how strong Blackfist is, but we've been putting all our faith in Rugai. He's been fighting for us since his arrival on Earth." Tenchu looked back, at Evelyn with a tear running down his eye. "My reason why I want to train under you, is to not be a burden on him. Everytime he risks his life for us, I'm helpless, scared shitless, and angry that I'm not there helping him." Tenchu punched the nearby wall, tthen walked over to the command seat where Blackfist used to sat. Bull kept at the console 'pretending' he never heard anything.

_"What you want to do next, is input command code Zetta Epsilom delta 6 8 9. At that moment the screen will bring up a command code list. Find command 'Cyberization' and open it. There's a program that will assist you greatly."_ Bull inputed what the voice of Whitefist said on the console.

"So, why go this far? And I thought I only copied the importaint parts of your cyber brain."

_"The second you attached the link cables, I immediately transfered the entirety of my brain into your tablet, and made you see the copy bar. You have interesting, yet flawed designs that barely filled 5% of total memory space."_ Bull got a bit angry at those words, but went full on shocked when he seen he words 'Cyber-Brain Restoration' command.

"What the hell...?"

_"It is to override the cyber part of the brain to return the memories and experiences back to the organic host. They will keep the cyber brain, and be immune to all diseases that will inflict the humanoid mind. Your friend designated 'Tenchi' and 'Dr. Anthony' are being held in a secret room just below Blackfist's throne room. There is a button just under the right arm rest."_ Bull grabbed his tablet, and went to the throne, and pushed the button. As the throne was rising, everyone was shocked to see both Tenchi and Dr. Anthony in a resting state. Tenchu took one step forward, and the newly cyberized brother woke up, and grabbed Tenchu's neck.

**"Inferior organic being. How dare you step foot inside this perfect structure! When Master Blackfist takes care of the inferior tailed one, he will be back to either kill you or cyberize everyone here."**

_** Tenchi killing his brother? Rugai is intensely fighting Blackfist in the rocky cliffs. Can they take out the Black Fist Organization? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA: A cyber-soldier took Tenchi away, and flew to the Black Fist Organization. Rugai quickly followed him, took out more than half the forces, and both Copperfist and Chromefist brothers and is currently fighting Blackfist. Meanwhile, after Deena and the rest landed at the base, they found themselves in the same room Blackfist occupied, and re-activated the new cyberized Tenchi and Dr. Anthony. Can Rugai win against Blackfist? Will Tenchu get his twin brother back? Find out on Dragon Ball NA**_

"Tenchi... Brother... please... Let me go..." Tenchu tried begging as Tenchi was choking the life out of him. Tenchi slightly askewed hus head with a blank stare at his brother.

**"You cannot be my brother. I have no inferior organic being as a brother. I am a perfected cyber soldier in the glorious Black Fist Organization." **Tenchi tighten his grip on Tenchu's neck. Deena ran towards Tenchi and punched him in the arm. Tenchi looked at Deena, and used Tenchu to hit Deena. Both of them went sliding to the other side of the room. **"It seems that I did not hit you hard enough to go through the wall. Guess I'll have to rectify that problem. Dr. Anthony, take care of the adult and late teenager inferior organic beings. Afterwards, take that tablet of the former Whitefist, and destroy it." **Dr. Anthony started heading towards Evelyn and Bull, Deena got up and panted a bit. She engulfed herself in a light-pink aura, and charged towards Tenchi. She punched him in the stomach, tripped him, and grabbed his leg and tossed him at Dr. Anthony.

"Tenchi... You've got to remember who you are! Don't make me hurt you severely!" Tenchi laughed a bit, turned towards Deena, and converted his right arm into a cannon.

**"Inferior organic being, you will soon face utter defeat at the hands of the superior cyborg race."** As Tenchi started walkwing towards Deena, Bull tossed Evelyn the tablet. He told her to keep it safe, and walked towards the cyberized Dr. Anthony.

**"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. I no longer have a speech impediment thanks to Blackfist. But i will kill you, and the adult female, as well as the traitorous Whitefist who you have trapped in that tablet."** Bull knew that using the reboot command wouldn't be easy, he rolled is heavily muscular arms, and took a boxing pose.

Tenchi raised is right arm, and pointed it at Deena. He fired a blast at her, Deena kept her aura up and took a defensive stance. The blast hit Deena, and caused an explosion. It took a couple minutes before the dust settled, and Deena was still engulfed in her aura and with little damage to her arms. "That stung a bit. Tenchi please stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Tenchi laughed a bit.

**"You... cause damage to me? My sensors have indicated that you are by far the weakest person standing. I will make quick work of you, and the unconcious one too."** Tenchi walked towards Deena, she took an attack pose and tried to psyche herself up.

Elsewhere...

Rugai and Blackfist were exchanging blows, and destroying the landscape. Rugai was on one knee, catching his breath. Blackfist lost half his left arm, while a mixture of blood and oil was oozing out of various cuts and wounds. **"You've damaged my body well, tailed one."** Blackfist's head jerked and made a sharp buzzing sound. **"However, your luck... HAS RAN OUT!"** Blackfist quickly turned his right arm into a cannon, and fired a blast at Rugai. Rugai quickly vanished before the blast hit him, reappeared behind Blackfist, hastily gathered engergy in his hands.

"SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARREL!" Rugai extended his arms and hands at Blackfist and hit him with the attack. Blackfist was sent flying into a rocky cliff, and destroying it. Rugai fell back on one knee again, gasping for air. _'Crap, this guy is taking alot out of me, maintaining my super mode is difficult. I didn't want to try this, but I HAVE to end it... NOW!'_ Rugai got up, put his right foot and hands behind him. "BRING IT YOU BASTARD! KAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAA... MEEEE..." A ball of energy appeared in the middle of Rugai's hands.

Blackfist exploded the rubble that was around him, and the organic skin completely torn off his cybernetic body. **"YOU BASTARD! I WILL UTTERLY ANNIHILATE YOU!" **Blackfist jumped into the air and towards Rugai, at the peak of the jump, Blackfist's chest extended open and a cannon came out and pointed it at Rugai. **"INFERIOR ORGANIC BASTARD, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU WENT UP AGAINST THE BLACK FIST ORGANIZATION!"** Blackfist landed a couple feet away from Rugai, and charged up his chest cannon. **"DEATH AWAITS YOU NOW! NEUTRONIC BLAST!"** Blackfist's fired his cannon.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Rugai fired his new technique at Blackfist. Both attacks collided with each other, but Rugai's attack pushed Blackfist's back. When Blackfist got hit, small explosions randomly shot out of him, before succumbing to one final explosion, completely getting destroyed. Rugai was panting harder, and was out of his Super Saiyan mode. '_I barely won... Not enough energy for another attack, but just enough to get back to the others.'_ Rugai held his right arm, and his left eye was nearly closed. He slowly took into the air,and slowly flew towards the base.

Back at Blackfist's throne room...

Deena was badly beat up, and leaning against the wall. "Tenchi... Please stop this... This isn't you..." Deena passed out and fell to the floor.

**"Foolish inferior organic female. You assume that appealing to my non-existant humanity will override my superior cyber mind.** Tenchi converted his arm into a cannon, and slowly pointed it at Deena.

"STOP RIGHT THERE TENCHI!" Rugai landed just inside the hole. "You don't have to do this anymore. Blackfist is destroyed, you guys are free from his influence. SO STOP THIS SENSELESS BLOODSHED BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!"

"Rugai... wait..." Tenchu woke up and slowly got on his feet. "L..Let me take care of my brother." He staggered as he stood, facing Tenchi. "I would hate myself if I let you take him on. Besides, you look like crap." Tenchi stood beside a beaten Rugai. "Did you really win?"

Rugai tried to crack a smile. "As you can see, I did, barely though." Bull was on one knee by the console, holding the arms of Dr Anthony up with resistual force.

"I hate to ruin a bromance here... BUT COULD ONE OF YOU LADIES HELP A BROTHER OUT!" Rugai and Tenchu looked at each other in the corner of their eyes, and nodded. Rugai limped walked towards Bull, and Tenchu took an offensive stance against his brother.

"Tenchi... My brother. I've tried reasoning with you to your senses, but it looks like I'll have to knock you around until remember!" Tenchu charged at his brother, Tenchi tried backhanded him, but Tenchu dodged it and respomded with an uppercut to the chin.

Meanwhile, Rugai managed a punch to Dr. Anthony's back and a quick chop to the back of the neck, before collapsing on the floor. "Boy, even in near death you impress me."

Rugai breathed heavily with his eyes closed. "I've... used up... the last... of my... strength..."

"Kid... if you weren't injured, I'd beat the crap out of you myself." Evelyn then stood by Bull, then handed him his tablet.

"I'd let you punish me in anyway you see fit." After Bull said that, Evelyn punched him in the right side of the head. "Geeze woman, I was only kidding. I don't have a thing for older women..." Evelyn backhanded Bull harder in the head this time.

"I'll have you know jerk, I'm still at the peak of my abilities, even though I'm an 'old woman' as you put it. Now what are we going to do about him?"

_"Attach the cords to the base of his head, where it meets his neck. I will take care of the reprogramming."_ Bull and Evelyn were a bit confused.

"I thought I had to do that?"

_"While master Evelyn was holding my slim tablet which is now, my entire consiousness, i've taken the liberty to upgrade myself a wireless port to download all the files from the organization's database."_ Bull was shocked at what Whitefist said.

"We're going to have a serious chat about what you're doing to MY tablet... and a new name for you." He layed the cables on Dr. Anthony's lower head, upper neck area. "Couldn't you do have done this wirelessly?"

_"Negative. Each cybernetic brain of all cyber soldiers, have a closed circuit connection preventing any wireless tampering whatsoever. Anytime a cyber soldier returns from a mission, they have to report here and download the outcome of what transpired. The organization uses any information relavent and importaint to their goal." _Evelyn and Bull looked at each other briefly before returning to the tablet.

"What do you mean by goal? And shouldn't you need all the processing power to help Dr. Anthony?"

_"Reverting Dr. Anthony is already at 83% complete, upon my ending of the first explination. Before I complete this, he'll be 100% free from all infuential programming from Blackfist's corrupted data."_ And just as Whitefist said, Dr. Anthony was indeed, 100% back to his normal self. _"He is complete. Unfortunately, all cybernetic modifications are to remain in his current form. Any attempt to remove it, will terminate his life. Back to the first part of the original question, the goal of the Black Fist Organization was to convert any organic life into cyber humanoids. Any resistance and they were to be terminated on site for the rest to immediately surrender."_ Bull and Evelyn went deathly pale at the evil plan of the Organization. _"Although I was Blackfist's right-handed cyberman, I found my locked humanoid side, and unlocked it. I acted as like any cyber soldier to prevent any misrepresentation and secretly recruited any fighters strong enough to help me take down Blackfist. I was unaware that master Rugai would single handedly take out 98% of the Organization with his own power."_ Just then, Dr. Anthony woke up.

"Ugh. Where am I?" He looked around, until he saw an unconsious Rugai by him. "It's... THAT BOY!" Dr. Anthony quickly sat up, and pushed himself against the console. "W...W...W...W...What is he d...d...d...d...d...doing here?!" Bull and Evelyn stood beside him.

"The boy just saved your life... what's left of it I mean." Dr. Anthony was confused by what Bull said.

"What do you mean by that?" Bull pointed to his arm, and gestured to rip off part of the skin. When Dr. Anthony peeled off part of the skin, he was shocked to see that's a cybernetic arm.

Meanwhile...

Tenchu was exchanging blows with his brother. "TENCHI!" A kick to the mid section of Tenchi, Tenchi grabbed it and broke it. Tenchu screamed, and hobbled a couple feet away. "Ten...chi! Why are you doing this!?"

**"Because I'm programmed to. Any hope to bring this...Tenchi back, is futile. I am the first of many of a new cybernetic army, a fully autominous robot with absolutely no organic parts! NOW DIE ORGANIC HUMAN!"** Tenchi's arms turned into cannons, and glowed an orange-reddish color. Raised them at Tenchu, and fired. After the explosion, the dust slowly settled, an injured Rugai stood between then in his Super Saiyan form.

"Guess... I made it in time." Rugai had a stern look at Tenchi.

**"So tailed one. Do you think in your injured state, that you can defeat me? How pituful. You cannot harm me!"** The injured Rugai kept staring at Tenchi. **"Stop staring at me you inferior organic human! I will kill you where you stand and resurrect our leader Blackfist and annihilate the human race!"** Rugai took a tep forward.

"You aren't Tenchi. The Tenchi I knew had a kind heart and soul, regardless of the condition he has." Tenchu's expression went shocked and pale at what he heard. "You may have his body, and taken over his mind, but his spirit won't be extinguished by the likes of the cybernetic implants." Rugai made a fist, and gathered what little energy he had left inside.

**"Hehehe, hahahaha! YOU THINK THAT THE OLD AND INFERIOR BODY CAN BE SAVED BY THE LIKES OF YOU? IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE EXPLAINED IT BEFORE, I AM A NEW TYPE OF AUTOMINOUS ROBOT WITH NO INFERIOR ORGANIC PARTS WHATSOEVER!"**

"I don't believe that one bit. I know that the spirit of Tenchi is fighting his way back to his old self. I sensed it the moment I got back from defeating your boss. He's trying so hard to keep up with me, and trying to BE like me. I've became a good friend... no... I've became a great friend to Tenchi. AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM BE CONTROLLED BY THE LIKES OF SOME STUPID MACHINE WHO ONLY THINKS OF PERFECTION AND KILLING ALL LIFE ON THIS PLANET! TENCHI... I'M ALREADY HATING MYSELF FOR THE ACTION I'M GOING TO DO, BUT TO SET YOU FREE, I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT!" Rugai started to cry, Tenchu lowered his head and did the same.

"Rugai... please... SAVE MY BROTHER!" Tenchu raised his head and leaned it against the wall behind him. Rugai nodded, and limped rushed at Tenchi.

"Tenchi! I SET YOU FREE FROM THE SHACKLES OF YOUR IMPRISONMENT, AND THE SHACKLES OF LIFE! MY YOU REST IN PEACE KNOWING THAT YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND, AND I'M GLAD KNOWING TO HAVE CALLED YOU BROTHER!... SHOTGUN!" Rugai extended his arm and fist at Tenchi, releasing the power he stored in his final attack. Tenchi took the attack, and his body destroyed. The dust and smoked cleared... the only thing remaining from Tenchi... was part of a torso, charred to almost ash. Rugai fell to his knees, and cried as his heart breaks from taking out one of his best friends. Deena had awoken just in time to see what Rugai did, everyone else began to cry. Bull, under his breath, told Whitefist not to say a word until he told him to.

_**The loss of a comrade weighed heavily on Rugai and his friends. How will the heroes cope after what happened? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball NA

_** Last time on NA: Rugai and Blackfist ended their fight with Rugai's newest attack, the kamehameha. Elsewhere, Tenchu and the others were busy fighting his brother Tenchi and Dr. Anthony. With the help of Whitefist, they were able to save Dr. Anthony. However, Rugai made the difficult decision, and ended Tenchi's cybernetic life. With heavy hearts our heroes face the aftermath of losing one of their own. Stay tuned on Dragon Ball NA.**_

Several months have passed...

Long after our heroes returned to Mt. Paos, without Tenchi. Rugai went to train deeper into the mountains, alone. Deena tried many times to follow him, but Bull put his hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see him shaking his head no. Deena looked at Tenchu, and saw him depressed, then ran into Evelyn's house. Bull then sat quietly at his mobile lab, and set Whitefist on one of the tables. Tenchu, was still sitting by the waterfall's end, staring at the water. "You have to eat eventually." Evelyn stood by him with a plate of food in her hands.

"Master... why? Why does it hurt?" Tenchu began to cry again. Evelyn sat next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Losing someone very close, hurts the most. That feeling never goes away, no matter how long one grieves. There's one of two ways to help ease it, talking about the good memories of the loved one with others, or channeling that pain into your training." Tenchu kept crying. "Whenever you're ready... in your heart... you can resume your training with me." As Evelyn got up and started to walk away, she stopped and looked towards the mountains. _Rugai, please come back. your friends aren't mad at you for your actions._

Meanwhile, Rugai took a break from an intensive training session, by crying uncontrollably. He hit the ground with his fists a couple times, before passing out from hunger. Deep in the recesses of Rugai's mind, the void of darkness flooded around him. The spirit of Dugai appeared before him, as did another. "Tenchi...?"

"Hey! I want to thank you for saving me. I remembered everything from that day. You did the right thing, but please don't beat yourself up over it."

"I'm trying so hard not too. You were like a brother to me."

"I had a brain eating virus that was eating away my mind. Part of me was glad when the Black Fist Organization put my mind in a cyber brain. But I lost my humanity in the process. Bro, please head back to them." Tenchi hugged Rugai.

"My son, the choices you make, will be very difficult in the future. But never alienate your friends." Rugai's spirited body began to cry.

"I wasn't trying to alienate them, losing Tenchi was the hardest on me. I killed him with my own hands. It was ME who destroyed Tenchu's family. How can I live with what I've done to him?" He cried loudly.

"I was dead long before you came to Earth. Tenchu didn't wanted you to find out. Besides, I'm learning all about your Saiyan race from your dad here."

"He's a quick learner. Its time you head back son. Your friends and mentor must be worried about you." A force pulled Rugai back into reality. He woke up to find it that night has settled in the sky. As he got up, he stumbled his way back to Evelyn's place.

Couple hours passed...

Bull served up a meal he personally prepared himself. Deena and Tenchu were shocked to see Bull cooking. "You're not going to poison us... are you?"

"Don't be stupid, brat. If I was going to poison you, I'd make you eat my failure recipies." Both of them went pale, Evelyn just laughed a bit. "Besides, this is from my special cooking files. Either enjoy it or starve." As soon as Bull presented the meal, the front door opened and Rugai entered. Everyone dropped what they were doing, and ran towards him. "About time you got back boy. Even I was starting to worry about you."

"That's new, a big tough guy like you to worry about little ol' me?" Bull smacked him behind Rgai's head. "Hey!"

"I'll overlook your joke. Why the sudden urge to come back here anyways?"

"I...spoke with Tenchi not too long ago." Rugai lowered his head a bit and looked away from everyone. Tenchu's expression went pale. Deena just hugged Rugai.

"What did my brother say exactly?" Tenchu looked at Rugai's feet. Rugai explained to him and everyone else what the spirit of Tenchi had said. "So he was happy after all." Tenchu got closer to Rugai, and hugged him. "Thank you. I must get stronger and be just like you." Rugai smiled.

"You may get your chance. In exactly two months from now, a world martial arts tournament." Rugai had a dumbfounded look at Evelyn.

"What's a tournament?"

"A place where people honed their skills and yest their mettle against other strong fighters around the world. Hundreds try for the opportunity to be in the final 12, but only one can take on the champion and try to claim his title as World's Strongest." Rugai's eyes went wide with excitement from hearing about the tournament. "Kid, if you compete, do not use your...what do you call that anyways?"

"Its my Super Saiyan form."

"Well don't use it. It's like cheating and no one would want to compete IF you become champion." Rugai had a determined look about him.

"I wasn't planning on it. I've gotten full control of it and I can supress it whenever my anger gets the better of me." Everone's eyes went wide at what they heard that.

"It took you several months?" Deena took a couple steps back.

"No. Three days, really. I ended up beating myself up, until my out of body talk with dad and Tenchi."

Evelyn put her hands on Rugai's shoulders, turned him around and stared near angrily in his eyes. "How long have you had that astral projection to the world of the dead?"

"I...I don't know. It was the second time i've used that ability." Rugai was shaking a bit.

"That ability... is said to the most dangerous of all projection types. To communicate with the departed... Never use that ability again. The longer you linger in the world of the dead, the greater the chance you'll end up just like them."

"Yes master." Everyone went back to the table and ate Bull's cooking.

Elsewhere...

Jeena and Kanashimi landed on a planet that resembled Earth's old west. Both of them sat at a table in the saloon, Jeena nursing a glass of water, while Kanashimi was halfway completed on her third bottle of whiskey. "I wish you didn't drink so much, or not at all really."

"Just shut up and nurse your water." Kanashimi slurred as she sat the bottle down. Moments later, a big scalely, reptilian-like being entered the saloon. The entire room went silent, Jeena stared at her drink while Kanashimi drunkingly stared at the guy.

"Hehehe, do you have any idea who I am?" Kanashimi just stared at him. "I'm the toughest fighter in the galaxy. I've conquered a dozen or so planets, and have thousands of soldiers under my command. And your stare is pissing me off." Kanashimi stood up and cracked her neck.

"Hehehe. Feeling cocky are we? All you Reptilliors are the same, boast your power to cause fear in everyone, then use that to get what you want." She teleported behind him, grabbed his tail, and threw him out through the swayed out the doors, and stood a couple feet from the Reptillior. "I maybe half drunk, but I'll still kick your ass."

"You filthy woman! How dare you touch Ripnok! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ripnok got up and charged at Kanashimi, she side stepped him and elbowed Ripnok in the back of the neck. Ripnok fell to one knee, then out of the corner of his eye, saw a tail on her. "Y...You're a...a...a..."

"Saiyan? That's what I am." She cracks her neck.

"I thought you miserable Saiyans were destroyed along with your damnable planet!?" Riptok shook with anger as Kanashimi re-grabbed his tail and flung him high into the sky.

"Hehehe. You're partially right. I and a few of my race survived, not that you'll care where you're going." She fired an energy blast big enough to completely killed Riptok. Shortly afterwards, Kanashimi walked back into the saloon, sat at the table Jeena was sitting at, and resumed her drinking.

Back on Earth, Nearly a month and a half passed...

Rugai and the others arrived on Mango Island, and stood in line awaiting to participate in the tournament. "Holy crap. Just look at this line. There are a lot of strong fighters wanting to sign up." Rugai leaned off to one side and noticed hundreds of fighters, also trying to sign up.

"Remember what master said Ru: there are those who're wanting fame, fortune, or just wanting to prove something." Deena held Rugai's arm and placed her head on his back.

"Are you going to sign it too, Deena?" Rugai looked at her, and saw her shaking her head no. :"Didn't want to fight me in the finals?" Rugai gave a smile at Deena.

"She doesn't like to fight. She's more of a supporting type. She's been focusing on healing. She even started growing special plants." Deena's face went red, then buried it in Rugai's back.

Couple hours passed, Rugai and Tenchu finally signed in. Shortly afterwards, one of the attendees closed up the book and explained to the rest who didn't sign in, were to try again next time. Tenchu and Rugai headed towards the main stage and stood along with the other fighters staring at the announcer in the middle next to a cloaked person. "Welcome everyone who made the registration on time." The announcer spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Every five years, the top twelve battle it out in order to take the title from our champion, the mighty Ferno!" Ferno uncloaked himself, and crossed his arms. He had red skin, pointy ears, antennas on his forehead [take a namekian and just five it red skin indead of green]. Ferno looked around at the contestants, but kept looking at Rugai. Rugai wasn't paying attention ant kept gis gaze at the announcer. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be going through the preliminary round! Everyone, either train yourself a bit more and/or rest up! The rules will be given tomorrow after you draw your lots! Dissmissed!"

Rugai, Tenchu and the rest of the contestants left the arena. Some went and trained in various spots outside of the arena and the hotels, Rugai and Tenchu, however, went into the five-stared one Bull reserved almost two months ago.

_**Who is the mysterious champion Ferno? And why was he glancing at Rugai? As our two heroes rest up before tomorrows preliminary rounds, which one of them will make out on top? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last on on NA: After several months of solitude deep in Mt. Paos, Rugai returned to his friends. Now two of our heroes have entered in a tournament, to hone their skills. Who is this mysterious Ferno who've had his gaze on our young Saiyan? Will our space traveling Saiyans eveer make it to Earth? Stay tuned on Dragon Ball NA.**_

The day of the tournament...

Rugai and Tenchu drew their numbers in the preliminary round, and went to the board. "What number did you get Ru?" Rugai checked his paper.

"It says 300 on it." Both of them checked the board. "Looks like I'm the last fight in block 4. What did you get Tenchu?"

"95. Huh, block 2. Guess we won't be fighting each other until the finals." Both of them smiled, clasped their hands, and went to their respective blocks.

The moment Rugai got to the block 4 area, the referee looked around, then started speaking. "Pipe down because I'm going to say it once. The rules are simple: You lose if you're knocked out, get knocked out of the ring, make your opponent cry, killed your opponent, or bring in weapons not natural to the body. Any questions? No? Good. Fighters 226 and 227 report to the ring now." As both fighters got into the ring, both took an attack stance. "Begin." The fighter in a green Gi lunged at the nearly sumo sized one, tried for a kick, but was caught and thrown out of the ring. "226 advances. Fighters 228 and 229 in the ring, now!"

Several hours passed, Rugai finally got up in the ring. His opponent, was a bear sized man. "This runt is my opponent? He won't last five seconds. Just award the match to me and we'll move on."

"Can't do that dumbass, that'll be a violation on me and the rules. now begin!" Rugai jumped and kicked the big oaf out and out of the ring. The rest of the contestants was shocked at what transpired. "Winner, number 300. By the way kid, good job on shutting him up." Rugai smiled a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Now, fighters 226 and 229 in the ring." Shortly after the entered, Tenchu stood next to Rugai.

"That was impressive bro. You took on Haktar with ease." Rugai kept his eyes on the match.

"I don't like arrogant guys who think the size of fighters aren't importaint. It's the spirit that determines it."

"Well said, young one." Both Tenchu and Rugai turned around and Ferno was standing behind them.

"How'd you...?"

"As champion, I have an all access pass. Besides, I like to see all the fighters who's putting all their hearts and spirits into this tournament. By the way, congrats on making it into the finals number 95."

"Thanks. Why is block 4 taking so long?" Tenchu went back and stared at the ring.

"The fighters in block 4 aren't taking the tournament seriously."

"Rugai and Tenchu kept watching the two new figters entered the ring. "It's not that they're 'not taking it seriously', they want to prolong the preliminary because they have nothing back home from them." Tenchu and Ferno looked at Rugai with shocked expressions. "At least that's the vibe I'm getting." Both Tenchu and Ferno looked back at the ring, as two new fighters entered the ring.

"We need to hurry up. Fighters 231 and 234... Begin!" Number 234 jumped over 231 and threw her out of the ring.

Jeena and Kanashimi left the western planet and continued their journey to Earth. Kanashimi slept in the hanger bay, while Jeena tightly sat in the cockpit trying not to cry. _Rugai, I hope you're still alive and your kind heart too._ She tried her best not to cry her eyes out, but she ended up tearing up silently. Jeena remembered all the times her and Rugai would head off to her balcony and talked about anything. It made her smile a bit, then went back to silently crying. An hour passed, and Kanashimi entered and put her arm around her neck.

"You're a wuss. You'll never be a great warrior if you cry like an grulugian infant." Jeena got out of the headlock, turned her chair around and walked halfway to the door.

"So what. All you've been doing is using my healing techniques to furthur fuel your near death fights. I just want to get to Earth and live peacefully there." Before she could get to the door, Kanashimi stopped her.

"Hey i'm sorry ok. Why didn't you speak up all those times beforehand." Jeena turned around.

"YOU never gave me a word edgewise. All you've been doing is dragging me all over ANY planet we stop to refuel, so you can fight any strong fighters on it. Then you force me to heal you." Kanashimi let go, then sulked her head while Jeena exited the cockpit, and locked herself in her room.

Back on Earth...

The block 4 preliminaries finally concluded. Rugai, Amandor and Felx were honored to be in the finals. Tenchu lightly tapped Rugai's shoulder congratulating him. "Thanks. Although from what master said, once we reach the finals it'll be tougher."

"master said a lot of things. But somehow I get that same feeling too." Ferno stood behind them.

"It'll be tough, especially when one of you has to fight me." Ferno smiled a bit before walking off.

"Strange guy."

"Let him be. Besides, the most interesting match would be between you and me." Both of them smiled and clasped hands.

"Beginning at 8am tomorrow, All finalists must report to the main ring to draw lots. Dissmissed!" The announcer, and the rest of the referees, stayed on the stage and discussed tournament stuff.

The moment Rugai entered the hotel room, Deena lunged and hugged him tightly. "Oh Rugai, I'm so happy that you're back." Rugai wrapped his arms around her.

"Tenchu and Rugai. Keep a vigilant eye on the competition, there are surprises on everywhere." Both of them nodded. "Alright, both of you get as much sleep as you can. Tomorrow will be interesting for both of you." Rugai and Tenchu took to their beds, Bull left the room and headed off towards the nearest electronic store. Evelyn and Deena also left and headed towards the bath house.

Early the next day...

All twelve contestants were still half asleep and standing in the middle of the stage. The announcer stood between an official and a large whiteout board with brackets, holding a black marker. "All right guys, I know you're eager to get back to sleep, but we have to start this tournament soon. Or at least a couple of matches in, a storms approaching and it'll postpone any future matches. We'll start off with the Block 4 winners, first up Flex." Flex went up to the official, put his hand into the box, and pulled out a number. "You are number 2, wow first match right off the bat." The announcer wrote his name on the board. "Next up is Amandor." He did the same, and pulled out the number 12. "And lastly for the Block 4 finalist is...Rugai." Rugai did the same, and pulled out number 1. The announcer wrote it on the board.

"Alright. Now we'll get the Block 3 finalists. Sanfan, you're up." A very muscular woman, wearing white workout shorts, a white bikini top and black combat boots, put her man sized hands in the box and pulled out the number 3. The announcer got scared a bit before speaking again. "...Next up...is...T..?" The masked fighter just named T, stuck his hand in and pulled out number 11. "And lastly for Block 3, is Gorgoyle." And as others before him, he put his stone-like hand in and pulled out number 7.

"Lets keep the ball rolling. For Block 2, Tenchu." Tenchu did the same, and pulled out number 4. "Now Xerxes." Xerxes pulled out number 6. "And lastly, Courtney." She pulled out a nine. "And now the Block 1 finalists. Would Rook please come forth." Rook pulled out number 5. "Mr. Scythe, you're up." He pulled out number 8. "And the last number is 10, which goes to Vemp." The fighters started their way out of the ring, when it started to rain. "Finals will start tomorrow. All fighters report to the waiting room at 9 o'clock sharp."

Everyone returned to their respected rooms, and spent the day image training in a meditative state.

_**With the finals postponed until tomorrow, last minute training became manditory for everyone. Who is the mysterious T? And why is Scythe glad about his opponent. Will these two disrupt the tournament? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA: Rugai and Tenchu entered in the World Martial Arts Tournament, and won a spot in the finals from their respective blocks. After that, all 12 finalists drew lots to see who faces who, then take on the champion Ferno. Which of the twelve fighters will claim that gold belt? Find out on Dragon Ball NA.**_

One week later...

After an exhausting and a slight cabin fever from the rain, Rugai and Tenchu left their hotel room and headed towards the waiting area. "Good luck out there. Master and I will be cheering for you."

"Don't forget me. I swear you're doing that on purpose, Deena." Deena looked at Rugai, closed one eye and stuck her tongue out. Half an hour later, all tewlve fighters waited paitently for the matches to start.

"This tournament, will be interesting." Rugai said to Tenchu as he surveyed the competition.

"Easy for you to say, you're not taking on an extremely muscular woman with man hands." Tenchu's face went pale.

"You'll be fine. Though I don't recommend that you make her angry." At that moment, Sanfan wrapped her arm around Tenchu's body.

"I'd listten to him. I've had the ability to crush any guy... with my legs." Sanfan pressed her body and Tenchu's body closer and kissed him on the cheek before walking to the other side of the room.

"Looks like she likes you." Rugai gave a big grin.

"Shut up, Rugai."

The announcer stood in the middle of the stage. He looked around and saw every seat filled with spectators waiting to see the finalists fighting it out. He puts the microphone near his mouth. "Welcome one and all to the 50th anniversary of the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The crowed cheered with excitement, some whistled. Then six planes flew by leaving colorful smoke. "We have twelve finalists who will put everything they have to make it to our final fight, against the champion Ferno!" The crowed cheered louder. "For those who are first time viewers, the rules of the tournament is as follows: You lose the bout if one of the fighters are K. , knocked out of the ring, make them give up, or if one of them brings in a foreign weapon. So without further delay, Our firs match is between the first time finalist Rugai!" Rugai walked towards the stage, and waved embarrassedly at everyone. "And our returning finalist, Flex!" Flex ran and jumped onto the stage, put double V's high into the air and smiled widely. Rugai took to his usual attack position, while Flex, had an unorthodox one. Flex spred his legs like a sumo wrestler, completely extended his left arm straight at Rugai and making his fist into a claw, while his right hand rubbed his belly. "And... Begin!"

After the gong hit, Rugai charged at Flex, and jumped spin kicked him in his belly. Flex's eyes bulged out and lips extened that closely resembled like a cartoon octopus. Flex grabbed Rugai's leg with his left hand, tried tossing him out of the ring. Rugai hooked his left leg around Flex's head and brought himself back in the ring and reestablished his attack position. "My my my, aren't you skillful. You managed to escape the flying seahorse manuver." Flex flexed his thigh muscles and like a ballerina, spinned on his toes towards Rugai. He managed a few lighthearted slaps and backhands on Rugai before attempting to kick him in the groin. Rugai jumped away and started to get a bit dizzy.

"What... How're you doing that?" Rugai shook his head a few times, trying to regain his composure.

"Fufufufu. Talented AND smart? You are just a cutie wrapped in a hot body." Rugai's face went a bit pale, and tried to charge at Flex again. Flex jumped over Rugai, and held his body tight. "Don't worry my sweet, after I win the tournament, I'll take excellent care of you." Flex tried to lick Rugai's ear, but with Rugai's quick thinking, broke free from Flex's hold, elbowed him a few times then threw Flex out of the ring. Rugai trembled violently for a few seconds.

"The match is over! Rugai advances to the next round! After he takes a really long shower from his match with the defeated Flex!" The crowed cheered and gave sympathetic points for Rugai. The announcer lowered his mic and covered the speaking end. "You o.k. kid?" Rugai, still shaken up by his opponent nodded his head. "Why don't you go shower off Flex's... well, just get yourself cleaned up." After Rugai left towards the shower area, the announcer went back to the stage.

"What an interesting match, folks! Lets continue on with the next match! She's considered the worlds strongest female body builder. Lets welcome to the stage, Sanfan!" Sanfan walked into the middle, flexed her muscles and blew a kiss to the crowd. "And her opponent, is Tenchu!" Tenchu got into the ring, and bowed at Sanfan.

"Do you show respect to all of your opponents?" Sanfan bent over a bit, and winked at Tenchu.

"Only to those I don't want to make mad." Sanfan got closer and hugged Tenchu."

"Oh you're so sweet to think like that. But don't worry about me, I'm tough." Sanfan let go of Tenchu, and headed to the opposite side of Tenchu and positioned herself ready to attack, while Tenchu did the same.

"And... Begin!" Both charged at each other, each throwing a punch and grabbed with the other hand. "Neither fighter is letting go of their grip on each other! Who will strike first!?" Sanfan and Tenchu's hold on each other never wavered. Both pushed their clenched fist, in hopes the other would give and release, and ended up only moving an inch from either spot.

"You... weren't kidding. Those muscles... aren't for show." Tenchu grunted as he kept pushing.

Sanfan chuckled a bit. "You're not half bad yourself. I'm having to use nearly all my strength just to maintain my grip on you." Tenchu gave a smirk.

"Nearly all? Hehe. i'm barely using half of mine." Tenchu went for a right leg kick, but Sanfan released her grip and jumped away. "Bleave me now?"

"You cheeky cutie." Sanfan cracked her neck and extended her chest a bit. "Word of advice, strength doesn't mean you'll win, its who is smarter that determins the fight." Sanfan squatted and put her hands together. Tenchu charged at her, jumped in the air and tried to kick her. Sanfan grabbed Tenchu's leg, spun around a few times, and threw him out of the ring. Tenchu landed on the ground, and looked up at Sanfan. "You are interesting, cutie. I hope we cross paths again." Sanfan blew a kiss at Tenchu, and made him blush a bit.

"The winner is Sanfan! Lets give a round of applause to our fighters!" As the crowed cheered, Sanfan landed next to Tenchu, picked him up and carried him to the waiting area. "Isn't that sweet folks?! Once they were opponents, now love birds!" The crowed cheered again, and loudly this time. As Sanfan and Tenchu entered the lobby, she sat down on a bench, still holding him.

"I'm ok now. You don't have to keep holding me."Tenchu blushed a bit.

"But you're such a cutie." Sanfan rubbed her cheek on his.

"You know i'm only 15, right?" Tenchu looked at Sanfan from the corner of his left eye.

"Oh my gosh! I'm only 16! Yay, now I have found a young cutie all for me!" She held him tighter, and saw that most of other fighters looking at them and lightly chuckled. Sanfan looked at them. "Screw you guys! Love can bloom from a battlefield. So quit with your judgement!"

Courtney walked up to them. "We weren't laughing at what you're doing, we were happy at what you guys bacame." Sanfan's face went red, looked at Tenchu, dropped him and ran out the back door. "She's very emotional, huh?" Courtney extended her hand and helped Tenchu up.

"I guess so. I had no idea she was that young." Tenchu dusted himself off and looked at turned to Courtney. "Do you know her?"

"She's from the same village as me. Her parents tragically died during an assault by the Black Fist Organization nearly ten years ago. My mom took her in, and since, she devoted herself to doing that to her body. She's not a bad person once you get to know her." Tenchu started headed towards the direction of Sanfan

"Alright fans we have one more match of the day! Please welcome to the stage Rook and Xerxes!" As both fighters entered the ring, Rook and Xerxes shook hands, took a few steps back and took an attack position. "And... Begin!" The gong was hit, and Xerxes ran backwards to the edge of the ring, and jumped off. The crowed started booing him, a few said a few obscene language at him. Xerxes walked back to the waiting room. "O...k folks! I guess Rook is the winner...!" Even Rook was dumbfounded by what happened, and scratched his head.

"Uuuhhh... Wha...?" Rook turned to the announcer. The announcer lowered and covered his microphone.

"I guess you can leave the stage now. Sorry Mr. Rook." Rook left the stage and returned to the waiting room. The announcer raised his mic again. "I guess we'll have the next match between Gorgoyle and Scythe!" Both men entered the stage, Gorgoyle then extended his hand at Scythe, but Scythe just stood there while his head quickly jerked to the right while a small shocking noise. Gorgoyle took a few steps back. "And... Begin!" The second the gong was hit, in a flash, Scythe knocked out Gorgoyle and knocked him out of the ring. Everyone was shocked, even Rugai who watched from high above the stadium away from wondering eyes. Rugai kept floating and continued watching the fights.

"Th...the winner... Scythe!?" Scythe walked away as the medics came with a stretcher. As the medics checked Gorgoyle, he woke up and quickly checking his surroundings. The announcer told him that he lost the match. Gorgoyle hit the ground with his hand, then got carried off by the medics. "Ladies and gentleman, Gorgoyle is going to be fine! We've got time for another bout! What say you!?" The crowed cheered.

Along the top walkway, Evelyn and Deena watched carefully at that last fight. "Master. Did you see..."

"I did. Not many can move that fast. I think Rugai might end up using his super mode against him." Evelyn looked at Deena from the corner of her eye. "Rugai knows it as well." Evelyn slightly inclined her head upwards, and Deena looked up. She closed her eyes and remembered all the times he put his life on the line for his friends.

"The boy will be fine. He's alot stronger than he was a week ago." Bull held Whitefist and kept at at his design specs. "Though the other was too hot headed and lost to his beefy girlfriend."

_"Rugai and Tenchu trained in that gravity machine behind the hotel for one week, and each hour the gravity increased. Tenchu couldn't handle 100x, however, Rugai went to the maximum of 500x before making cracks in it."_ Evelyn and Deena's shocked expressions were caught in the corner of Bull's eye.

"Alight ladies and gentlemen, our next fight...!" One of the staff members rushed out and whispered in the announcer's ear before quickly heading back. "It seems one of the fighters Courtney, Vemp and Amandor has unexpectedly dropped out!" The entire audiance confusingly talked amongst each other, while a few threw random items at the announcer demanding an explination. "Folks... please don't get mad! I don't... know.. the details... either!" The announcer kept dodging as he tried to explain the situation. Shortly afterwards Scythe and T were inside the ring, T's arm turned into a cannon. Scythe's head quickly jerked to the right and made a shocked noise.

_**Scythe and T disrupted the tournament? Rugai quickly rushed from high above the stadium. Ferno also rushed towards the ring. What will happen next. Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Ball NA

_**Last time on NA: The tournament went underway without a hitch. Rugai won his fight against the oddball Flex. However, Tenchu lost his against his new girlfriend Sanfan. Later on the tournament went sour from there Scythe quickly won his fight, the rest of the fighters except for T unexpectedly dropped out. Now both of them have taken over the ring. Will Rugai stop them? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball NA**_

"You guys shouldn't be in the ring!" The announcer said to Scythe and T.

**"Silence you inferior organic humanoid. We are finishing up this useless gathering of inferior fighters. We are after one who have destroyed the Black Fist Organization, designated Rugai. Present him, or Tungstonfist will start destoying everyone here."**

Rugai rushed downwards to the ring, and hit the stage hard, leaving small cracks. "Leave these people alone! I'm here to fight you both, right here right now!" Rugai changed his stance to attack. Tungstonfist and Scythe both chuckled.

**"You diluted fool. Sapphirefist will utterly destroy you right infront of everyone here. I suggest you don't move and take your destruction."**

**"Tungstonfist please, we'll destroy him together and revive the Black Fist Organization."** Both aimed their cannon arms at Rugai, and fired. Rugai quickly put up his aura, and stopped the attack before it hit him. He then smirked.

"Is that the best you got? I'll show you what I used to defeat your boss and wiped out your stupid organization!" Rugai started to power up, the ground beneath his feet started to shake, bits and pieces of the stage began to float around him. His body pulsated and produced a golden-like aura around his body. His hair slowly sticking partly upwards and turning gold, his eyes jade green. With one last push, he yelled and completely transformed into his Super Saiyan form. The crowd stunned and shocked at Rugai's new appearance.

"Holy crap folks! Contestant Rugai has transformed himself into a golden-like being!" As the crowd gazed upon Rugai and the two remnants of the Black Fist Organization, Ferno entered the stage.

"I knew you were holding something young one." Ferno said to Rugai as he stood behind Tungstonfist and Sapphirefist.

"Not something I would use in the tournament. But in this situation, it warrented for me to use it." Rugai Went into an attack position, and just looked at the Black Fist remnants.

**"Tungstonfist, I will let you take on that tailed inferior humanoid and I shall take that red-looking humanoid."**

**"Brother, you are too kind. I'll be finished with the tailed one before you can register it into your memory banks."**Tungstonfist took a couple steps forward, cracked his hand, and charged at Rugai. Rugai deflected the punch, quickly gathered energy in his hand.

"SHOTGUN!" The attack hit Tungstonfist hard, and shattered his entire body. "I really hate cyborgs." Ferno and Sapphirefist, shocked at what happened, took a step back in opposite directions.

"Kid, once this is over, you and I are going to have a bout once this is over." Ferno turned to Sapphirefist, cracked his head and hands. "Hey cyborg, fight me here and now."

**"You do not interest me genetic mutated inferior humanoid. Leave this place or be destroyed." **Sapphirefist pointed his hand at Ferno. Ferno looked at Rugai and saw him shaking his head lightly saying 'I got this, you get out of here'. Ferno walked backwards to the steps and got out. Sapphirefist charged at Rugai, his kick was blocked by Rugai's arm. Rugai quickly grabbed his arm and tossed him into the air. Rugai limbered himself up quickly, looked up, took a deep breath and flew fast at Sapphirefist, hitting him in the gut. Immediately after, Rugai elbowed him in the back of the head, sending him to the stage, fast. Sapphirefist hit the stage hard, completely destorying part of the stage. Rugai took a moment, then dragon dashed on top of Sapphirefist.

"Had enough?" Rugai towered over him. Sapphirefist tried to crawl away, but Rugai litterally pulled the arm off of him. "I SAID STOP!" The crowed, shocked at the event in front of them. Rugai looked around. "All of you! Remember that they caused so much suffering to your families! Loved ones! And even friends because the Black Fist Orgainization!" The crowd hushed in silence, then went from booing him, to yelling for the cyborg's destruction. Ferno looked around and saw that Rugai's words rang true. He then turned to Rugai.

"You better hurry and end this, you still owe these fans a fight." Rugai smiled, gave him a thumbs up, and flew with Sapphirefist in hand away from everyone in the stadium. Rugai dragon dashed a couple miles away from mango island and threw him on the tiny, craggy cliff, and floated away.

**"Are you afraid of letting your other inferior beings see the ugly side of you? That is the ugly truth all you inferior beings share, once they see the ugly side of someone, they will do anything to hate that person. Why didn't you finish me then?"** Rugai put his hands together, and brought it nearly behind one side of his body. **"SAY SOMETHING YOU UNINTELLIGENT INFERIOR HUMANOID!" **Rugai took a deep breath, then exhaled it.

"KA..." Sapphirefist quickly looked around for something to hide behind, then realized it was pointless. "ME..." Sapphirefist converted his right arm into a cannon first. "HA..." Sapphirefist then converted his left arm into a cannon. "ME..." Before Sapphirefist could convert his chest, a malfunction occured. He started to self diagnosed himself and only got to 5% before... "HAAAA!" Rugai screamed his attack, hitting Sapphirefist directly, and completely destroying him. After Rugai calmed down and reverted to his normal mode, he flew back into the tournament stadium.

"What an interesting development, ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer stood by Ferno. "Who would've thought contestant Rugai could do such amazing things! However, If he isn't back in a couple hours, he'll be disqualified!" The moment the announcer said the last line, Rugai landed opposite of Ferno.

"Sorry to keep you waitng champ, shall we begin?" Rugai and Ferno both went into attack positon.

"Woah woah woah! You guys can't fight now! Wait until the ring gets repaired first! As the announcer looked back and fourth between them, Both Rugai and Ferno had an excited grin on their faces.

"Sorry announcer, but I don't think we'll be needing the ring." Rugai only nodded at Ferno's words.

The announcer was confused. "O...k...! Well then..." he deiberately held the pause for what felt like forever. The crowd fell deathly silent, Deena gripped the railing hard enough that the whites of her knuckles were showing. Whitefist self added a camera feature on himself and was able to see everything around him, he even saw Bull intensely stared at Rugai. Evelyn, just stood still and breathed. "...BEGIN!" The attendant hit the gong.

Both Rugai and Ferno dissappeared in front of everyone, almost the entire audience and the announcer looked everywhere for them. Only Evelyn was trying to watch the high speed fighting taking place high above the ring. A shockwave explostion happened, the audience sitting on the top row felt the impacted shockwave and tried to cover their faces. Another shockwave explosion happened, then five more near simultaniously together. "I don't know what's happening folks, but it feels like both fighters are fighting above us!"

"That's not far off either." Evelyn said to Deena, Bull and Whitefist. "High speed fighting takes alot of energy to maintain and many years to master." Deena and the other two looked at her.

"Why did you say that, master?" Deena was confused.

"It puts a lot of strain on the physical body and it'll start tearing it apart." Evelyn looked at Deena from the corner of her eye.

_"If that's true, then shouldn't both of them be wiped after the first dozen or so blows?" _Whitefist asked.

"When it was first used, yes. But now, It's not even fazing them one bit."

Both Rugai and Ferno hovered just a foot above the stage, trading blows with each other. Another shockwave expanded away from them, causing not only the announcer to take cover, but the audience as well. Rugai got a lucky punch in Ferno's stomach, Ferno kicked Rugai's arm. Both kept up the high speed fighting, then once again dissappearing. "What an amazing fight folks! I've never seen anything like this before!" Tenchu and Sanfan stood by Bull at the high spectators area. More shockwaves exploded, this time closer to the first row seats. Rugai and Ferno each threw a fist, and was caught by each other. They both pulled each other closer, and headbutted several times before dissappearing again. Another set of shockwaves eminated from the stage, both fighters reappeared again, launching flurries of punches and kicks at each other. "Just simply amazing folks! Both fighters refusing to give up on each other! I'm not the only one feeling their raw power from their intense fighting." The audience cheered loudly, a few of them wanted more.

"Looks like you're still holding back." Rugai smiled as he took his stance. Ferno chuckled a bit.

"So are you, my friend." Both of them rushed at each other, hitting each others' fists. their impacts caused the stage to crack. Rugai an

"Rugai took care of the cyborgs?" Bull nodded. "They caught us off guard when I finally caught up with Sanfan. I really hate sitting on the sidelines when Rugai takes care of everything." Bull said nothing, Sanfan held Tenchu's hand.

"I've just noticed it in the waiting area before our fight, but him having a tail is unusual. Genetic birth defect?" Sanfan and Tenchu looked at each other. Ferno slowly floating upwards still connecting fists. Ferno kicked Rugai, Rugai punched Ferno hard.

"I'll explain everything to you later. Please watch the fight." Ferno fell onto the stage at an alarming rate. Upon impact, left a decent size crater in the stage. Ferno quickly got back on his feet, and dragon dashed to Rugai. Rugai quickly gathered energy in his hands, and extended them both forward.

"SHOTGUN DOUBLE BARREL!" Thousands of small energy like balls flew towards Ferno. Ferno dodged them and was behind Rugai. Rugai tried a double elbow attack at Ferno, but was caught in a wrestling hold. "Let go of me!"

"Nope. Now submit!" Rugai falsely tried to struggle his way out.

"Not going to make it easy for me, huh?" Ferno had a half-cocked grin and shook his head no. "Thought so." Rugai lowered his head, then turned into a Super Saiyan, forcing Ferno to release his grip on him. Rugai teleported under Ferno, grabbed his leg, and threw him towards the stage. Ferno couldn't catch himself in time, and landed outside the ring. Rugai landed in the middle, still in his Super Saiyan form.

The crowd fell silent. The announcer went over to Ferno and checked for a pulse, and found one. "He's still alive folks! And we have our new champion!" The crowd roared with excitement. Sanfan's eyes bulged out of her sockets at seeing Rugai's golden appearance.

"Wha... who... wha...?" Sanfan looked at Tenchu and the others and saw that they had a calmed like stare as they clapped with joy. "You ARE going to tell me everything, right?" Tenchu looked at her, then smiled and nodded.

"Lets here it again for our new champion, Rugai!" The crowd cheered louder, the fireworks lit up the sky, the fanfare music played on every speaker in the stadium. Rugai reverted back to his normal state, just before the announcer guy stood next to him and raised his right hand high into the air. "I don't think he heard you folks, one more time!" The crowd cheered as loudest as they can, most of them started whistling just as loud too. Rugai couldn't believe that everyone is cheering for him. The announcer lowered his microphone and leaned closer to him. "Did you really take out the entire Black Fist Organization all by yourself?" Rugai looked at him and just nodded. "Holy crap! You must be either the stupidest guy to do that, or the luckiest." Rugai put his left hand behind his head and gave an embarrassed smile.

Four hours passed...

Rugai and his friends all sat at one of the tables in the restaraunt. Again, Sanfan's eyes bulged out of her sockets as Rugai finished his 50th plate of a full course meal. Tenchu put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. "Boy, you still amaze me to no bounds. Though I didn't expect two cyborgs wanting to take revenge."

_"The probability that I've calcuated was a mere 15% for at least one Black Fist Remnants wanting to take revenge." _Bull just looked at Whitefist, then turned him over.

"So anyways, that was an amazing fight bro. It's great that you won." Tenchu looked at Rugai.

"I was worried before... my transformed state." Rugai caught himself before saying anything out of the ordinary. "But after he got a hold on me, I knew then how strong he really was. And that's why I transformed and won."

"There's talk that because you did that, gave you that victory." Deena said as she snuggled closer to Rugai.

"Let them talk girlie. The boy won and that should be enough. Besides, He did take out the Black Fist Organization." When Bull said that, Sanfan nearly fainted. Tenchu grabbed her before she got halfway out of her chair.

"Lets head somewhere private. I'll tell you everything." As Tenchu helped Sanfan out of her chair and the building, Rugai had started working on his 77th full course meal.

_**As the tournament came to a close, Rugai was named world strongest. Tenchu gave a full disclosure about Rugai and what he is to Sanfan. Jeena and Kanashimi had entered the solar system and are close to Earth. Will our Saiyans finally meet? Find out next time on Dragon Ball NA**_


End file.
